In our eyes, we'll always be young
by LoveIsAlways
Summary: What would happen if, strangely, all the men from SPR went to the same high school, plus two girls…well, this would. An alternant universe story. Wade/OC/James R. Reiben/OC/Jackson. Read and review please, much better than it sounds.
1. Cooties

AUTHOR'S NOTE: this story could not happen without one of my best friend's, who, without her, half of the funnies that are in this story would be nonexistent. So please keep in mind that TWO people are writing this, and give props to Sam.

Chapter One- Cooties

The afternoon sun beat heavily down on the grounds of North Tarmon High, students spilled out over the surface area, happy to finally have the time to talk animatedly about their summers. It was lunch hour, the time when comedy levels reach their highest peak, where all the roots of gossip begin their course. Two girls walked, side by side bagged lunches in their hands, exchanging each other's time tables and groaning over the teachers they had been assigned to, or just laughing at the other's misfortune.

The two girls had spent the majority of their summer together so they didn't bother to exchange stories of their fun with boys under the sun. Mostly because the only boys they had seen this summer was the six that they hung out with all year long, not including the four brothers of Heart, one of the two girls walking. Night, her best friend, and partner in crime was struggling with an itch on her right leg, attempting to scratch it through the tight fabric of her jeans but failing miserably, because if you didn't know its almost impossible to scratch through skinny jeans, not to mention while walking.

Night and Heart were just about to descend the stairs when someone jumped in between the two girls and wrapped their arms around each of their shoulders.

"HELLO! Ladies."

The two girls jumped out of their skins and screamed, staring wide eyed at the boy who had frightened them so.

"Where the _fuck _did you come from?" Night yelped.

"Well… you see it all started when my Mom and dad-,"

"AH! Wade, I don't want to hear about this."

"What? Don't you want to hear about looooove?"

"No, I'm still at the boys have cooties stage, you know?"

At that second Heart's face screwed up in horror, "Boys have _**cooties**_?" and then she started yelling, jumping away from the two and brushing her clothes off, spinning around in circles. To others who didn't know what was happening would have thought she was on fire or something.

"AHH" She screamed, then booked it down the steps and across the grass towards their usual picnic table in the middle of the cluster.

Four other boys were currently situated there, they all looked up to see their friend running full speed at them, yelling loudly.

"AHH, it burns! It BURRRNS!" Heart continued to scream, jumping up and down.

Whimpering, she took her hands that had been wiping off the cooties and wiped them on the back of two of her friends, Stanley Mellish and Adrian Caparzo. Not seconds after she was wiping them off she stared at them in horror.

Her face twisted into horror once again, "AHHHHH, my hands, they BURRRN! IT BURRRNS." She screamed, falling to the ground and rolling around in mock pain.

At that point, Night and Wade walked up and Night stared at her friend in terror, "What have I done? I'VE CREATED A MONSTER!"

That was when another boy, James Ryan also Heart brother walked by and he too started to scream, "AHHHH. It's the ugly one!" He then proceeded to stand there, pointing at his sister and yelled obnoxiously.

Heart fell silent in a split second and stared up at her Brother in confusion.

"Who the hell are you calling ugly?"

James suddenly stopped yelling and stared back, and all was silent.

"What the hell was going on?" another one of their friends, Daniel Jackson spoke up.

"Yeah, what the fuck did you wipe on us?" Caparzo yelled out.

"Cooties."

"Cooties?" Mellish said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah boys have cooties!" Heart paused for a second, "then I realized that you were a boy too, and it only made it burn even more."

"What's this about cooties?" another boy asked, walking over. He had black hair and dark eyes. He looked similar to a mouse, small and fragile. He wore suspenders and talked with a lisp.

"Nothing, Tim, you had to be there." The only boy who hadn't spoken yet finally let his voice be known.

"No, seriously guys. What happened? I wanna know." He whined, placing his tray of food on the table and then went to go sit on the edge of the seat. Only problem was, was that he completely missed the seat and fell on his ass. The whole table broke off into laughter and the boy who had spoken before Timothy Upham had fallen made a comment.

"Good job Upham, did you have a nice fall?"

"Shut up Reiben!" Heart snapped at him, getting up to go and lend her friend a hand. He stumbled, nearly falling again but he regained his standing position blushing furiously.

An awkward silence fell until James spoke up, "so… who do you guys have for Homeroom?"

"Mr. Miller." Daniel mumbled, stabbing the table with his plastic fork.

"No way!" seven other voices spoke up.

"Yeah…" he stated, looking around them all confused.

"I do too." Heart spoke up. Six other "me too's" spoke up as well.

Heart peered around the table, unscrewing the cap on her water bottle. Her eyes landed on Reiben.

"I BLAME YOU RICHARD REIBEN FOR THIS CONSPIRACY!" She yelled, throwing water on him, "the power of Christ Compels you!"

"WHAT THE FUCK? Why'd you do that!?" He yelled, jumping up and looking down on his now wet front.

"Because you're a DICK! Get it, DICK is short for RICHARD."

Heart started to laugh then turned towards Night and she stared at Heart.

"What?" Night asked. And Heart's face split into a grin.

"Catch me!" She yelled, throwing herself into Night's arms.

"Oof!" Night grunted.

"Piggy back, piggy back!" Heart squealed clapping her hands.

Night put her down and Heart then jumped up onto her friends back.

"Onwards!" and Night took off with her passenger holding on. Of course the two didn't get far and Night tripped falling flat on her face, Heart didn't fall far, she pretty much just stayed sitting on her friend.

"Uhhh." Night groaned, "geroff me!"

"Ha ha, I'm the queen of the castle!" Heart giggled, bouncing on her friend's ass.

Night grunted with each bounce, "you're breaking my back!"

Heart huffed and got up after one final bounce, "fine, you suck at this anyway." Heart walked away and left her friend there moaning.

"Uhh,"

Heart didn't answer.

"Help me up."

Heart continued to walk away.

"Any one there?"

Heart walked back to their table, laughing.

Night's groan could be heard from where they sat, "uhhh."


	2. Poolside and the Bat Cave

Chapter Two- Poolside and the "Bat cave"

The group of eight were hanging out at Night's house, they were in the back yard, their summertime hangout but in the winter they hung out in what Night likes to call her "Bat cave" also known as her basement.

Night was sitting on the side of the pool talking to Wade, her black and red striped bikini clashing well with her porcelain white skin. Upham was sitting on a plastic chair reading by the poolside, Mellish and Caparzo were having a splash fight in the deep end, Jackson and Reiben were playing mercy, and Ryan walked up to Night and sat behind her and Heart was laying on her stomach on a lounge chair with the straps of her white bikini top untied so she would gain a flawless tan.

Heart had fallen asleep, her head on her arms and her blonde pink and purple hair fanned around her head and across her back. Reiben looked over and grinned evilly, walking over to the end of the chair he looked down at her and called out to her brother.

"Hey James!"

He looked up to see Reiben waving him over and pointing frantically at Heart. James grinned evilly too and he walked over to join his buddy. Standing at the other end of the chair they picked up an end and carried it over to the edge of the pool.

"One." Reiben said.

"Two." James said.

"THREE!" they yelled at the same time, throwing Heart and the chair into the pool.

Heart landed in the water with a gasp and she surfaced a second later, screaming.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

The group laughed at her and she looked around, then looked down horrified to find her chest bare. She then looked up and her gaze landed on the white bikini top laying on the edge of the pool, half in the water.

"Aw…shit!" She groaned as she watched Reiben walk over and pick the top up, it dangling from his fingers, water dripping onto the cement. Heart swam over to the edge, her arms on the edge and she whined to Night.

"Niiight."

"Yeeesss?" Night grinned evilly.

"Get my top for me, please? I'm half naked here and its really awkward."

"No, NO! Why should I huh? This is payback for you leaving me at lunch today. So ha!"

"Niiight, it's not my fault you suck at piggy backs."

"THERE! That's another ten minutes topless for you sweetheart!"

Heart faked cried, and her head fell to her arms in defeat. Five minutes went by and Heart grew tired of this awkwardness, so she started to shimmy across the edge towards the ladder.

"Okay, I'm coming out, no one better look!"

"What?" James cried out, jumping to his feet.

Heart already started her way up turning her back as far as she could away from the crowd.

"I swear, if anyone looks I'm gonna shove my foot up their ass!"

Heart stepped onto the side and her arms immediately flew to her chest, covering her girls. She whipped around, her wet hair whipping her in the face and she glared at Reiben.

Caparzo whistled to her from the deep end of the pool, Upham fell off of his chair mumbling that he didn't want to see what he was seeing and Jackson's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Ho….ly crap."

James glared at Jackson, "don't you even dare, avert your eyes everyone. Don't look at her!" James turned back to his sister and started to take off his shirt, "here take this."

Heart stomped over to where a towel lay and she grabbed it up angrily tying it around her chest.

"Or, you could just do that."

"Reiben, give me back my top. NOW!"

He laughed, and held it out closer to her, urging her to come closer. Heart took a few angry steps closer to him and he took a few back.

"GIVE ME MY FUCKING TOP NOW YOU ASSHOLE!"

He laughed harder, "no, I might just keep it."

"REIBEN!!!" Heart screamed, and leaped at him. She chased him around the pool a few times and then he threw the top into the pool.

She stared from her top to his face and back to her top again, "I am NOT going to take this towel off and jump in there to get it. You get in there and get it, and give it back, or you will loose your ability to reproduce!"

"Ahh, just get in there," he laughed, pushing her into the pool, towel and all. She grabbed onto him the last second and as she fell, she pulled him in too.

They both surfaced, spluttering and they then looked over at the top and made a break for it. Reiben of course getting there first because of his strength, he swiped it and held it above her head and she pouted.

"Reiiiiben! Give it back." Heart whined.

"Why?" he smirked, a teasing look on his face.

"Cause I'm gonna cry."

"Uh oh, here. Don't cry!" he said, shoving the top at Heart. She grinned and held it to her chest.

"Ha ha, you suck."

The group abandoned the poolside a few hours later to order pizza and go inside. They were now situated in Night's "Bat cave" around four boxes of pizza. One of which Night had eaten all by herself. The group were split off into different activities, Upham and Wade were playing poker, Jackson, Caparzo, Mellish and Reiben were playing some racing video game and Heart was sitting in between Jackson and Reiben laughing and cheering for both teams. Occasionally bumping either of their arms to make their cars veer off to the side.

Then there was Night and James, sitting on the loveseat in the corner, making out. They were practically attached at the lips when Heart looked over and her face scrunched up in disgust.

"JAMES! Like I really want to see you swap spit with my best friend. HELLO some of us are still virgins here…right Upham?"

"HEY!"

"Well then don't look." He stated simply.

"How can I not, when you two are practically having sex in front of an audience it sounds like you aren't taking breathers over there."

"You're just jealous." James smirked.

"Of what? That I don't sound like I'm having a clothes on orgasm?"

"That at least one of us is getting something."

"Hey! Is that all I am to you!" Night growled, smacking him.

"No!"

"Heart! I'm dating the wrong twin!"

Heart laughed, "should have stayed with me. I'm better at it than he is."

Heart stood up to go and get more pop but was tackled and wrestled to the ground.

"ARGH!" Heart yelled, landing on her back only to have her brother sit on her. He didn't have much time in the dominate position before he too was tackled by Night and she pinned him.

"Heh-HA, TAG TEAM." Heart crowed before joining her friend in tickling her brother.

James's laughter went on for a while until Mellish took pity on him.

"PILE ON!" He yelled, and dove, landing across Night, pinning her to James's chest. Heart tried to escape when Caparzo jumped and landed on her, then Reiben threw Upham into the mix diving in after. Wade laughed and jumped on the pile, making the rest groan, and then Jackson sat on top of them all, the true King of the castle.

The bodies on the bottom were half groaning and half laughing while the others were just laughing. The group didn't even hear the footsteps come down the stairs until someone came into the room and stopped dead.

"Uh…maybe I should have waited to come down." A man's voice said awkwardly.

They all looked up to see Night's father, Mr.

"What are you all doing anyway?"

They all broke out into laughter once again.


	3. Mr Gump

Chapter three- Mr. Gump

The second day of school just happened to land on a Wednesday, one of the harder days to get through because it was hump day and you knew once you got over lunch time you only had two and a half days left to go until the weekend. Night strolled down the sidewalk towards Heart's house, her black hoodie unzipped and her red Jansport backpack slung over one shoulder.

She didn't even bother to knock, the two girls were so close with the other's family that they just walked right in yelling "I'm home", and that's exactly what Night did, but instead of yelling "I'm home" she stared bug eyed at her friend.

"Why the hell aren't you dressed yet?"

"That little fucker turned my alarm clock off on me this morning."

"Sean was in on it too, you know." Peter spoke from the table without looking up from his assignment.

"Yeah, well. They're both bastards from hell then."

"Get your ass up there and get dressed." Daniel growled playfully, snapping Heart's behind with a dishtowel.

"OW!" Heart shrieked, grabbing her butt and running up the stairs, with Night on her tail.

Upstairs, Heart shut her bedroom door and began to raid her closet and dresser, Night plopped herself on her friend's bed and watched Heart dash around the room.

"What the heck do I wear today?" Heart whined, running out of her closet with a purple sundress and holding it up to her.

"That's nice." Night stated from her position on the bed.

"Ugh, no" Heart grunted, throwing it onto her bed. Then ransacked her dresser, pulling out a pair of grey track pants.

She pulled them on and looked at herself in the mirror, then spent another five minutes deciding if she wanted them all the way down or hiked up to her knees.

"What do you think Night? Capri's?" Heart stated hiking them up, "or pants?" she finished hiking them back down again.

"Eh, it doesn't matter to me, looks fine either way." She stated, looking at her nails.

"ARGH, you're no help." Heart groaned, then slammed the drawer shut and opened her closet again.

She pulled out a green shirt and an orange one too, and held them up to her bra clad chest.

"Waaahhh, there's nothing to wear."

Night growled something incoherent and jumped up, she then opened a drawer, grabbed the first shirt and threw it at her friend, "no don't you dare change again."

Heart pulled on the shirt and looked in the mirror, it was white and had multi coloured sunglasses on it.

"Hmm, that's nice actually. Now, should I wear a scarf with it or…maybe a necklace-."

"NO. You don't need anything, you look fine. Now grab your crap and lets go!"

"But I still need to put my makeup on."

Night sighed, completely giving up on her hopes of being on time for the first day of school.

The two girls ran up the stairs to their homeroom class, the bell had gone five minutes ago and now they were late, tired and sweaty. When they got to the closed door, they peeked into the window to see Mr. Miller at the front of the class, already teaching something.

"See, SEE? This is what happens when you TAKE TO MUCH TIME IN FRONT OF THE MIRROR!" Night snapped.

Heart shrugged and gave her friend a sheepish smile.

"And now, we're late. Late for the first Homeroom class of the year, what kind of impression does that give us?" Night mumbled and went to turn the door knob, only to find that it was locked.

"Ah crap. Now we can't get in." Night sighed.

"Yes we can, see you just knock," Heart grinned, raising her fisted hand to the door.

"No, we can just-,"

But Heart had already connected with the door, a loud rapping sound filled the hall and inside of the classroom. Night glared at her friend, but her expression changed when the door opened and Mr. Miller appeared.

"Late on the first day of class, girls?"

The two of them shuffled into the room, slightly embarrassed under all the eyes watching them.

"Take your seats, lets not have this happen again."

"Yes, Sir." Heart mumbled before going to her seat, across from her brother. He grinned at her and winked.

"Okay Mr. Gump." Night grinned brightly.

"Uh… that's not my name."

"Sure it is, Mr. Gump."

"Let me see your timetable, you might be in the wrong class."

Night handed Mr. Miller her table and he studied it for a moment before handing it back to her, "no, you're in the right room. But my name is Mr. Miller, not Mr. Gump."

"Sure it is, Mr. Gump. Sure it is." Night snickered before going to her seat.

Heart glared at her brother before the teacher could get back into what he was saying, and he gave her an innocent look.

"You know you forgot your lunch on the counter today," She said, smirking suddenly.

He looked confused, "I did?"

Heart nodded, "I forgot to grab it for you. I was _late_."

He glared at her and she smiled, "payback's a bitch isn't she?"

Lunch time rolled around faster than usual today. It felt like they had only just got into school, and now the group of them were situated around the table laughing and telling jokes. A shadow fell across their table as another person joined their group, and he plopped himself down beside Reiben.

"So, how late were you today, Ash?" Sean sniggered, slapping James a high five.

"The both of you are asses, you made me late too!" Night snapped.

"Sorry about that, we were aiming for Ash over here."

"We were only five minutes late, thank you very much. AND DON'T CALL ME ASH!"

"Ash? Where'd that come from." Wade asked.

"You don't know? I can't believe you didn't tell the story!" Sean laughed loudly.

"They don't need to know."

"Aw sure they do, I completely forgot about it." Night grinned, nudging her friend in the ribs.

"I regret telling you anything." Heart growled.

"Aw, come one, be a good sport," Sean grinned, "so anyways. This summer we all go camping, our Mother only let us go by ourselves because Daniel was coming."

Night giggled, "and you know camping isn't camping without a campfire, right?"

"No, you guys. Stop it." Heart whined.

"Ha, ha. So Heart and I, we're having one of our famous arguments, I forget what it was about though, I think it was marshmallows, wasn't it?" James asked, turning to his twin.

"I'm not saying anything. All three of you are evil and I hate you."

James laughed, "so yeah, it was about marshmallows or something. Now she's trying to get them out of my hand because I'm hogging them. She's jumping up and down because she can't reach them-,"

"So James shoves her, not realizing how hard he actually shoved her and she went flying." Night grinned excitedly.

"She does like this spinning twirl thing, trying to catch herself but she lands ass first into the fire. Now they aren't full flames just burning coals but she was up and on her feet in seconds screaming and jumping around." Sean could barely contain his laughter.

James jumps in again, continuing the story, "So now, Daniel is freaking out now. He trying to hold her still so he can pat the embers away but she's jumping around like she's got ants in her pants screaming for him not to touch her there. Sean is running around yelling "where's the water, we need water!" and Peter's the only sensible one to grab a bucket and run to the stream and back. Then there's me, on the floor rolling in the dirt because I'm laughing so hard."

Heart's head was in her arms, hiding her reddening face and she mumbled, "and you're an asshole for it."

"Ha, Ash. That's a good name. I'll use it from now on." Reiben sniggered, while the others laughed.

Heart's head shot up from her arms and she glared at Reiben, "you do that, and I'll personally cut your tongue out."


	4. The Game

Chapter Four- The Game

The weeks were flying now, assignments were coming and going, even Cupid was taking a break, the only thing that stayed the same was the weather.. It seemed that love was becoming harder to find, and those who had it were running out of it. Not a day went by when Heart wasn't listening to her friend complain about something her brother had done, and when she was home her brother would be in a foul mood and if no one wanted to listen to him, he'd tell Heart anyway and she'd just sit there silently disagreeing with everything he was saying because, even though he was her brother, she'd stand by her friend any day.

The group was noticing that Heart hadn't been around much, she had stopped hanging around at Lunch and after school, but she was always talking to them during whatever classes she shared with them. The students were buzzing about the Football game at the end of the week. The North Tarmon High Hawks were playing the Norman High Grizzlies on Friday night. The only ones who weren't excited about it were Heart's friends. It was lunch time, two days before the big game and Heart bounded over to her friends, a pair of loosely done braids bounced against her chest.

"Hey guys!" a large toothy grin graced her face.

"Fancy seeing you here." Mellish stated bluntly.

"Oh, well. I've been busy…no that sounds bad, not busy but…uh damn. I uh, had things I needed to do. One of my teachers asked of a favour that took a few lunches up, I had a couple detentions…" Heart trailed off, "you know…" She started again then trailed off again, looking at Night.

"No, we don't know. Why don't you explain why you've been ditching us." Not even a hint of a smile touched Heart's friend's face.

"Come to the game on Friday and you'll find out." Heart stated.

"You disappear at lunch and after school, and you expect us to go to a stupid football game because you asked." Night snapped then turned away.

"C'mon, Night! Don't be like that." Heart sighed, trying to get her friend to look at her.

Night ignored her and ate her sandwich in silence.

"Night. I will get on my hands and knees and beg you. You know I will." Heart stated, and got up only to fall to her knees on the dirt.

"Night, please, come. Come to the game on Friday, you won-," Heart was interrupted though.

"Don't bother. Begging isn't going to work." Night spoke monotonously.

Heart stood up and looked around at her friends for any form of support, or agreement that they would come on Friday. None of them said anything; nothing but blank stares was what she was given. Heart turned to her brother and he only looked away from her.

Heart shook her head slowly, "Fine." She snapped, jerking the zipper on her bag closed. "If you really want to know why I was so called "ditching you" you should come on Friday. Then, I guarantee you will eat your words, and regret what you've said."

She jerked her bag onto her shoulder and stomped away.

Friday night rolled around quickly, it was getting pretty humid outside, but Heart didn't have time to complain because she was in the locker room with about ten other girls.

The other six were sitting outside in the sticky, wet heat, and sweat poured from their faces and the thing is, the metal bleachers were of no relief..

"Why the hell did we come again, to watch Upham fart around in that Mascot suit?" Reiben sighed.

"I don't know, Heart said to come, so where the hell is she?" Night growled, looking around impatiently.

"I'm sure she's somewhere, she wouldn't tell us to come here for nothing." Wade interjected.

"I still don't want to be here."

James sighed, biting his tongue to keep himself silent.

"Well… if this team sucks, at least we've got the cheerleaders to look at." Jackson said from in between Reiben and Wade. James and Night sat on the edge in front of them, with Mellish and Caparzo sitting side by side on the other side of Night.

Rieben sniggered and slapped Jackson a high five.

That's when a voice came over the loudspeaker, "and here comes the North Tarmon High Cheerleaders!"

A group of girls came running out with short skirts and stomach baring shirts, they were screaming and kicking up their legs and pumping their arms. A roar came from the crowd as they took their positions right in front of the group of six. Then the mascot ran out behind them, tripping on the way and loosing his head.

Right front in center, a short blonde girl with purple and pink streaks caught the groups attention.

"HOLY SHIT!" Mellish and Caparzo shouted.

"What the fuck?" Night gasped, standing up.

"Since when was Heart a cheerleader?" Wade asked, looking around at them all.

They all shrugged, "beats me." Jackson mumbled, scratching his head.

"Maybe that's where she's been lately." Rieben explained for once and for all.

Night sat down and pouted, remembering that she had told her friend off for ditching them.

"Who are we?" The captain bellowed to the crowd

Then Heart jumped in, putting her lungs to good use, "SAY IT LOUD!"

"SAY IT PROUD," another group of girls shouted, kicking their legs up.

Then the guys jumped in, picking up the girls including Heart and tossing them into the air, "WHO ARE WE? CLEAR THE WAY, WE'RE COMING THROUGH, WE'RE SWOOPING IN, FOR THAT WIN!"

That's when the music started blasting and the girls split off into groups on either side of the boys. Heart broke off first into a series of cartwheels, back flips and then a flip with a spin in the middle of the air, landing amongst the group opposite her first one.

"So, who are we?" One of the girls bellowed, pointing to the crowd.

"HAWKS!" The crowd screamed back.

"SAY IT PROUD!" Heart yelled, jumping into a split kick.

"BLUE BLACK AND WHITE!" The crowd replied.

The entire cheerleading squad broke off into cheers, boys grabbing a few of the girls and flipping them over their shoulders.

The team broke off into another cheer immediately after the first.

"No blood no foul!" the boys bellowed, doing lines of back flips between the girls.

"No fight no game!" The girls screamed, tumbling between the rows of now still boys.

The boys stepped behind the girls and hosted them up,

"SO KNOCK US DOWN, WE'LL GET BACK UP."

"Get your head in the game!" The guys yelled.

"And we'll kick their butts!" The girls bellowed back, running forward and jumping into karate kicks.

At this point in time, it was about an hour into the game and it wasn't looking too good for the Hawks. Heart and the rest of the cheerleaders were starting to run out of cheers.

"Knocked around,

Roll around,

That all you got?

C'mon, give your best shot!"

The group in the bleachers had long since gotten over their friend's new hobby and were getting slightly bored.

"This team sucks, why am I here again?" Night muttered, her head in her hands.

"We're here to watch Heart." Jackson said, looking down at the girl.

"I have watched her, though."

James sighed angrily, "What's wrong with you?"

Night looked at him bewildered, "what?"

"I'm tired of your attitude."

"What attitude?"

"The attitude you have now. Right now!" James growled.

"It's not an attitude, it's the way I am."

"Well I'm sick of it, sometimes I wonder how Heart can even put up with it!" James snapped.

Night flinched and looked at him, tears prickling her eyes. What her boyfriend had just said hurt, and she could feel her heart crack in two.

"You're sick of me?" She whispered.

James turned to her, his face softened, "no, I didn't mean-."

Night had already run off though, cutting through the crowd.

"NIGHT!" James called, getting up to run after her but Wade stopped him.

"Sit down. You've done enough!" he snarled, a tone so very uncharacteristic of him. Then he too ran off to catch up to Night.

James sat down, his head in his hand. The others looked at him in surprise then turned back to the game.

Heart was half watching her friends and half watching the game, she watched as her best friend got up and ran off, then Wade ran after her. Her brother was sitting there, looking like someone had shot his puppy. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the game. The team was loosing badly and they had run out of cheers to amp the crowd up. Heart broke away from the cheerleaders and started one off the top of her head.

"GRAB THAT BALL!" She screamed.

"CHUCK IT, HEAVE IT!"

"CAUSE NO ONE'S GONNA KICK US DOWN!" She yelled, then did a flip.

"JUST GO BEAT SOME GRIZZLY A—," she continued, then turned around and flipped up her skirt to the game, replacing the word ass.

That's when the buzzer sounded, signalling the end of the game.


	5. Broken Heart

Chapter five- Broken heart

Later that night, Heart followed Night to her house and currently the two girls and Wade were sitting in Night's room, Night curled up against Heart with Heart rubbing her friends hair. The two listened to the sobbing girl, allowing her to get it all out of her system.

"I thought he liked me? I mean. I though I was doing a good job with the whole girlfriend thing." She moaned, soaking Hearts shirt with her tears.

"He does like you, he just gets into those moods sometimes." Heart said softly.

"Do you put up with me?" Night hiccupped, looking at her friend.

"Put up with you? What do you mean?" Heart asked, drying the tears from the crying girls face.

"J-James said that he doesn't know how you p-put up w…with me."

"I don't just "put up with you" I love you like a sister, Night! How could you think of that, I love everything about you, the good and the bad is all apart of the package deal, I love every single one of your traits." Heart said, pulling her friend into a tight hug.

"I just can't believe that he said that to you, Night." Wade spoke, rubbing the girl's leg.

"What exactly did he say? You haven't told me yet." Heart said, running her hand through her friend's hair.

"He said that she had an attitude and that he was tired of it. And then he said that he doesn't know how you put up with the attitude." Wade said, Night started to cry again.

"Aw, babe. Don't cry, he isn't worth your tears." Wade said, pulling Night into his arms, giving the other girl a break.

Heart smiled, "yeah, he's not worth anyone's tears. You just gotta be strong or he's gonna win."

Eventually, Night stopped crying and fell asleep. Wade placed the snoozing girl on the bed and placed the covers around her. Wade and Heart left the room and shut the door, heading down stairs to the kitchen where they put their coats on.

"I like her," Wade said out of the blue.

"Hm?" Heart looked up at her friend.

"I said I like Night. I have for a while now." Wade said again, a small smile on his lips.

Heart grinned at him, "Here's your chance bud, I think I like the sound of her with you than I ever did when she was with my brother."

"Good to know I have your blessing." He smirked at Heart, giving her a light push.

"Damn straight, bad things happen without my blessing." Heart grinned.

Wade laughed out loud and held the door open for her, "you need a ride?"

"I'd love one, sooner I get home the better, cause I'm gonna lay a beating on Jimmy."

It was lunch time on Monday, the group had to move their lunch indoors because of the weather and now they sat in the east stairwell, where there were hardly any other students around. The only one who was missing was James at the moment, but two out of the other seven weren't really missing him.

They were happy until the absent one walked in and the group was silent for a split second, then conversation broke out again. Heart looked up at her friends face, who was staring pointedly at her sandwich, her thumb twitched against the bread. Heart didn't even glance at her brother, she just kept on trying to get eye contact with Night, to let her know that she was here for her.

"Hey Heart, did we have any History homework?" James asked his sister. The group went silent, and this time it didn't jump into conversation seconds later.

Heart ignored him.

"Heart?"

She continued her silence, finally catching her friend's eye.

She heard footsteps come closer to her, then felt a hand on her shoulder, "Heart."

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" she screamed, jumping up and knocking the hand from her shoulder. She spun around to face her brother, "your asshole germs might rub off on me. I wouldn't want to catch that disease!"

"What?" He muttered, shaking his head.

Heart glared darkly at him, then she swung her fist around and cracked it against his face, causing him to stumble back a few steps.

"You are so damn lucky that you didn't come home this weekend. If you had of, you would have been laying in a ditch somewhere." Heart seethed.

"What the hell, Heart?" James snapped at her, a frown line creased his forehead.

"How _dare_ you even show your face to me, after what you did. You have some nerve to even come to school today!" Heart growled, standing on her tip toes to get right into her brother's face.

"You broke my best friend's heart, James. YOU BROKE HER HEART AND YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO JUST WALTZ IN HERE LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED!" Heart's fists were balled up at her sides, her chest heaving.

Heart shook her head slowly, "you asked her how I could put up with her attitude? Well here's the real question. How have I put up with you, all these years? There's only so much asshole a girl can take, and you have made me reach my breaking point."

Heart wheeled around and grabbed up her friend by the arm, tugging her away before she even had time to get onto her feet properly.

BACK WITH THE BOYS

After the girls had stormed out, the others all turned to James to see him standing there still as stone, holding his reddened cheek.

Reiben sniggered, "does your sister often smack you around like that?"

"Shut up Reiben." James snapped, turning away from the door.

"She's kinda feisty, I like that." Jackson said absentmindedly, not realizing that he had spoken out loud.

BACK WITH THE GIRLS

Night finally got Heart to slow down and eventually to a stop. They leaned against the wall and Night sighed finally looking up from her shoes to her friend.

"You didn't have to do that, you know?"

"Yes. Yes I did have to, he's had that coming for a while and you're my friend. I'd do anything for you, even beat the crap out of my twin….but then again… I do that on a daily basis."

Night giggled slightly then her face turned solemn, "I'm sorry."

Heart turned to her friend and placed her hands on Night's shoulders, "For what?" Heart was utterly bewildered, what could Night be sorry about?

"For splitting the two of you up, I know you two are pretty damn close and I feel bad for making you choose a side."

"Choose a side? Honey, I've been on your side since the beginning, fuck James. He may be my flesh and blood, but you mean more to me. I always stick by my friends."


	6. Plans AZ

Chapter six- Plans A-Z

The next few days came and they went, Night no longer sat with the group at their special table outside. Wade decided to join her instead of sitting with the others, and Heart flitted from one group to the other trying to spread herself out over all of her friends. Today, Heart decided to join Night and Wade for lunch but before she could she had to find them first.

The job wasn't that hard, she found them a few halls away from the library so, breaking into a short sprint down the hall, she jumped and landed right in front of them and let out a large belch.

Opening her arms she grinned wide, "eh, eh?"

Silence followed. "No? Nothing?" Heart pushed then put her arms down and sighed.

"Time for plan B, then."

Wade looked up at her sceptically, "do you even have a plan B?"

"Nope, but I'll figure out something with the one hundred brain cells I have left." Heart paused for a second, staring at the both of them, Night remained looking down, pushing food around on her plate and Wade shook his head.

"Nothing huh? Plan B out the window then, onto plan C?"

Heart pondered for a moment then gasped, "oh, oh. Did you hear? Upham tripped _up_ the stairs today! See that's a first, even for him."

"Oh dear lord." Wade groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Wade, stop acting like Jackson, you aren't religious."

"Eh? Nothing?" Heart sighed then looked around for a planE, and then it walked down the hall and tripped.

"HAH, Plan E right there!"

"That wasn't funny at all," Wade sighed, flicking a skittle down the hallway.

"Not even a snigger… what am I on plan…" she then started to count the alphabet on her fingers, "A, B, C, D,E…F!" Heart stopped again, looking for some sort of smile, or snigger or even a smirk and once again got nothing.

"Damn it."

"Heart…" Wade started, "now you're just grasping at straws."

Heart grinned, "I like straws."

She then grabbed the two off of their trays and stuffed them up her nose then went cross eyed, "now I'm a walrus!"

Once again, neither of the two cracked a smile.

_How about plan H then?_

Heart sighed and uncrossed her eyes then pulled them out of her nose. Attached to one of them was a long stringy booger and when he detached from her nose, she handed it to Night who took it, gave it a look of disgust then passed it to Wade. Wade gave it a sickly look and went to pass it back to Night then changed his mind and went to pass it to Heart, thought better of it then chucked it. The thing was, it didn't get very far. In fact, it stuck to the wall and hung there. Wade gave it a look then scooted away from it.

"I think I just lost my appetite."

Night didn't even notice the suspended snotty straw and Heart growled. She raised her hand and clipped Wade on the back of the head. The hallow smacking sound caught her attention and she looked up.

"OW! What the fuck was that for? You know what, you suck at this, let me try."

Wade turned to Night and put his hand on her shoulder, but before he could say anything Mr. Hall monitor, Mike Horvath or Sergeant by nickname came around the corner.

"What are you students doing skipping, get to class!"

"Sorry sir," Heart said as they all scrambled to their feet.

"We were just heading to the Library," Wade explained.

Sergeant gave us a look then went on his way. The three of us looked at each other then we made our way to the Library. When we got there, we found a table at the back and we continued our conversation.

"Night, it's going to be fine, he'll realise he did wrong and come back to you, and you can make him-," Wade was cut off by Night's glare.

"Ha, it's the death stare…eh, eh? No? nothing?" Heart sighed, "I think I'm on plan K, now right?"

That's when the Librarian came over and shushed the group loudly. Heart gave her a look and sniggered at her retreating back.

"You tell us to be quiet, but you sound like a fucking vacuum cleaner."

Heart looked at the other two, Wade had a small grin but Night remained stony. Heart sighed looking around and then turned to Wade.

"Hey Wade?"

He looked at Heart, his eyes a little wary.

"Knock, knock."

"No, I hate those."

"KNOCK, KNOCK" Heart growled.

Wade sighed, "who's there?"

Heart grinned widely, "Interrupting cow."

Wade gave his friend an exasperated look then continued with the joke unwillingly, " interru-,"

"Moo." Heart cut him off then giggled.

Not a peep came from Night and Heart mumbled something about plan M.

"Wade, knock, knock?"

"Not again…who's there?"

"Late interrupting cow."

Wade gave Heart a confused look, "Late interrupting cow, who?"

"Moo."

Wade sighed impatiently and looked away.

"Wade?"

"NO, not another knock, knock joke!"

"Wade? What's a spleen?"

He faltered for a moment, confusion etched on his face and he stumbled over his words, "I… I don't know, I would think it's something important."

"Some doctor you are, I'm not going to you if my spleen goes haywire."

Heart sighs and looks around for plan O.

"Be right back."

Heart came back seconds later with a rather large book, she came up to Wade and held the atlas above his head then dropped it.

"OWWWW!" Wade yelled out, clutching his head and rocking back and forth, whimpering.

"Why did you do that?" he whined.

"Because that was plan O."

He groaned and Heart grinned, looking up for plan P. She then pulled down a book in Penises.

"Hey Wade, this is a pee, pee. You know these books very well."

"Yes… I've studied them like you have."

"DAMN YOU. You're supposed to play along. Well there goes plan P."

Heart growled in frustration looking for plan Q then spoke, "What do I have to do, kick Wade in the nuts?" Heart paused then looked over to Night, "or do I have to kick _you _in the nuts? Yes I know you have nuts."

Night gave her friend a look and Heart stopped immediately, "I'm sorry."

Looking underneath the table top and inside the desk, Heart pulled out a book…surprisingly on sex positions.

"Hmm what's this. Sixty nine…doggy style…cow girl and cow boy…eagle spreads it's wings… WHAT THE FUCK? It looks like he's eating her!" Heart shuttered and threw the book away.

"Hey Ash, I've got plan S."

"THAT'S GOING TOO FAR!"

"What? You hit me with an atlas, and threatened to kick my nuts!"

"That's totally different."

"I'm going to get a drink, be right back." Heart said getting up and leaving the Library.

A half an hour later, Heart came back with a cup of water and made her way back to her friends. On her way she grinned wickedly, "any one want some tea?" when no one looked up she shrugged and continued walking but then tripped and spilled the contents on Wade's crotch area.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He cried out, expecting it to be hot tea.

"Oh… it's only water."

Heart laughed and sat down on the floor, "Wade, why was Tigger looking in the toilet?"

Wade gave her a look but didn't answer, "because he was looking for Pooh!"

Heart giggled and clapped her hands but stopped abruptly.

She sighs, "jeeze, I'm on plan W and its really hopeless now."

Heart sits there for a few silent minutes then lifts her butt and lets out the raunchiest fart ever known. One that smelt really bad and practically bubbled, the sound muffling against the floor.

"Oh my god! Can't you be a lady for once?"

Heart giggled and waved the gas over to Wade, she looked up and found that Night was still not laughing.

Silence rolled after Heart's sudden plan W, and it suddenly turned to plan X.

"OH MY GOD, What the HELL is that?" Wade yells out, grabbing his nose.

"Holy shit it burns!" He whimpered, tears now streaming down his face. Heart giggles and looks up and finds Night starting to giggle, her hand holding her mouth to prevent sound from coming out.

Heart started to jump around and clap, "I made Night giggle, I made her giggle." Heart then farted once more and she stopped, Night only giggled harder.

"FINALLY! Plan Z"

That's when Night finally busted out into full on laughter.

Heart's plans finally worked.


	7. An awkward makeup

Chapter seven: An awkward make up

Saturday morning rolled around, and all was quiet in the Ryan household… that is until Heart decided to get up. The family of four boys and two girls ate in silence and nothing but the clinking of forks and knives together was heard.

"So, what are all of your plans for today?" their mother asked.

The three siblings besides the twins answered, James looked up at his sister and stared. Heart continue to eat making it known that she was ignoring her twin.

"What about you two? You and your friends going out today?"

Heart looked up at her mother, her eyes flicked from James and back to her.

"I don't know where he's going to be, but wherever it is _I_ will not be there with him."

No one said anything, the table was silent and all were looking at Heart.

"Well why not? You two do everything together." Peter spoke, taking a drink of his orange juice.

"Yeah well. If he continues to be an asshole, I never want to be anywhere near him ever again because frankly just the sight of him is pissing me off."

"Heart, watch your language." Her mother scolded her.

"Why, what're you two fighting about _this_ time?" Daniel rolled his eyes, reaching for another slice of toast.

Heart glared darkly at her twin, "why do we have to be fighting for me to call him in an asshole, he is what he is and it's only common sense."

"_Heart!_"

"Sorry Mom."

"Heart, please don't give me the cold shoulder, I'm getting it from Night and I don't need it from you too."

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you started acting like an ass-, a jerk to my best friend. You're the one who dumped her so it's your own damn fault."

"I didn't dump her!"

"You broke her heart so obviously you weren't interested in her anymore!"

"I said something stupid, okay?" James growled.

"You're damn right you said something stupid, only James Frances Ryan can screw over a girl and break her heart. Until_ you_ apologize to_ my_ best friend you will receive nothing but coldness from me."

"Heart, please it's hard enough that I'm fighting with Night, I don't want to fight with you too."

Heart gave her brother the dirtiest look she had ever given anyone.

"Fuck you."

Monday at school was slightly awkward, especially because of all the silence going around. Wade, Night and Heart weren't speaking to James and those who were speaking to him; well they did a pretty poor job of keeping conversation going. On many occasions, they had to resort to making fun of Upham, but then again, that wasn't anything new, the group was always making cracks about Upham.

Currently, the only absent body from the table was Heart, but that was excusable because of her Monday lunch cheer practice. Wade had spent the entire period before lunch persuading Night to sit at their table and join the friends who hadn't seen her in ages. Night of course, being as stubborn as she was, put up a fight but the only person who could wear down her decisions was Wade, with maybe the exception of Heart.

Slowly, dragging her feet, Night made her way towards the group of boys that she normally sat with. She was positive that if she just decided to plop herself onto the ground and refuse to move, that Wade would end up dragging her by the foot or something…kicking and screaming all the way like a whiny kid having a tantrum. When they got there and after Wade sat down, she realized that the only spot available was beside…James.

She rolled her eyes to the sky, "fuck my life." And stomped over to her ex and sat down, silently daring anyone to say something. If they did, they'd have a foot up their ass.

All was silent, no one spoke or even thought of something to say. Awkwardness was in the air, and there was no breaking it. That is until…

"So…" James spoke, offhandedly not really looking at anything in particular.

Night looked at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Uh…" Night stalled, waiting for her brain to catch up.

"Are you talking to me now?" James asked, slight sarcasm leaked into his words.

"I guess…"

"That's good." James grinned, scratching his head.

"So…."

That's when a small blonde pixie bounded over.

"Hey guys!" Heart grinned then stopped, staring at the boy and girl sitting beside each other, "whoa… James you aren't dead yet!"

"What? Why would I be?"

"Night's sitting beside you…" Heart stated suspiciously, her eyes narrowing, "you did apologize…_right_?"

"Uh…not exactly."

"No, he did not." Night threw in at random.

Heart stood there, arms crossed and glaring. As small as she was, she looked like she would kick his ass any second, ten times over.

James sighed and rolled his eyes, "Sorry."

Night reached up to make it look like she was going to pat his shoulder but then clipped him on the back of the head, a hollow sound echoed and his head shot forward.

"Owwww."

"You're forgiven."

"Yay, we're all friends again!" Heart grinned, dancing around the group. On one of her laps, she sneakily snuck her hand and grabbed Caparzo's cigarettes from his pocket and made sure she was on the other side before letting everyone know she had them.

"Hey look guys," She chirped, pulling one out of the ratty package and sticking it in her mouth, "I'm Caparzo."

She then hiked down the jeans she was wearing and started to waddle around. The thing was, her jeans were skin tight and all that showed was her butt crack.

"HEY!" Caparzo shouted struggling to get out of his seat.

"How the fuck do you walk like this? I feel like a retarded duck with something up my ass!" Heart exclaimed.

"Heart!" Caparzo whined, "give those back!"

"You do know these are bad for you, they give you cancer."

"Heart, give him back his crack before he whines any more, and pull up your pants. We don't wanna see your ass crack!" Night snorted.

Heart threw the pack of cancer back at her friend and hiked her pants back to their original position, "why, we get to see yours all the time!"

"That's your privilege. No one said you had to look."

"Well, it's kind of hard to when a giant white moon is staring at my face!" Heart laughed.

**From the authors:**

**Hey everyone, we're both glad to see our story has many viewers and readers. We hope that everyone is getting a good laugh, just like we are coming up with this plot. There's one thing though, we're lacking in the review department. So please, please, **_**please**_** we both beg you on our knees… please review it helps us majorly and it is very satisfying to read your feedback.**


	8. The Movies

Chapter eight: The movies

Friday rolled around slower than usual that week. Maybe it was because the group had special plans for that day, or just because it was a really slow week. All in all, it was a slow week, and it felt like it would _never_ end. The group decided to hang around outside before classes started, and they loitered around the front stairs leading up to the front lobby of the school.

Night lay on her back on the high wall of the stairs, her head rested on Wade's lap. James was attempting to grind the railing in between and he wiped out a few times, Caparzo and Mellish were wrestling on the grass, Jackson and Reiben were sitting against the wall that was in the shade and Upham was blowing his nose furiously, blaming it on "allergies", and Heart lay right across one of the steps in the sun eyes closed and humming to herself.

"What movie are we going to on Friday?" Heart piped up, her hand coming up to shield her eyes.

"You'll just have to tag along and find out," James smirked, loosing his balance and stumbling off of his board.

"What?" Heart snapped, "oh come on Jamie, why won't you tell me what show we're going to! It better not be one of those damn horror movies you like to force me to watch. I swear if it is I'm gonna punch you. Then use you as my human pillow when I need to hide!"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Niiiighhht, he won't tell me which one we're going to, do you know. You'll tell me right?"

"No clue honey bunny, but you'll have to find out on your own."

"What do you mean "on my own"?"

"I'm not going."

"WHY?" a number of voices chorused.

"I got an essay due Monday, need all the time I can get."

Good, so the plan was in session, and the guys were buying it so far.

"But..but-but Niiiight, don't leave me with all these young boys with raging hormones. I can't handle all the testosterone, I can barely juggle four bodies of it at home, what makes you think I can handle…" Heart trailed off, counting the bodies, "one, two, three… SEVEN. Seven boys, seven testosterone filled boys."

"Ah, you'll deal, just smack them around a little."

"GAH, it's going to be like trying to keep a leash on seven kids." Heart cried out, throwing her hands into the air.

"You're such a drama queen, Ash." James said, then the skate board flew out from under him and he fell.

"HA HA, you fell on your ass!" Heart laughed loudly, pointing at her twin.

"Yeah well, you don't need a skate board to fall on your ass." His retort came out as a grumble.

Friday night rolled around and once again, James was waiting on his sister, only this time, he had Reiben to talk to so the time didn't seem too long. Upstairs they could hear the quick thuds of Heart's feet running from bedroom to bathroom and back again as she adjusted makeup and changed shirts or pants or shoes for the millionth time. Eventually she came down and the two boys were sitting on the couch flicking channels around.

"Come on guys, lets go! We're gonna be late!"

"We already are, Heart." Reiben chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks to you." James rolled his eyes at his sister, flicking the television off and standing.

"Christ, we're only going to the movies, not a club." James cried out when he finally got a glimpse of his sister.

"You never know who you'll meet at the theatre."

James sighed and went out the door to his slowly decaying pickup truck.

"What's up his butt?" Heart asked Reiben, pointing her thumb in her brother's direction.

Reiben laughed and placed his hands on Heart's shoulders, turning her around and leading her out the door, "let's go."

When the three got to the movies, the rest of the guys were already there, minus Upham who had a "date" with his mother. The group members already present seemed to look very…agitated.

"There they are!"

"Well it's about time!"

This is what the trio heard as they walked up after James bought their tickets.

"Don't blame us, blame her." Reiben said, pointing at Heart who was looking in her purse.

"Yeah, chickiebaby had to put her face on." James rolled his eyes.

Heart looked up at her brother and gave him a blank look, "James, I really think you should start wearing makeup, you have this giant zit right…there." Heart said, reaching up and poking him on the forehead.

"WHAT?" He yelled, his hand flying to his forehead and feeling nothing.

"Heh, made you look." Heart smirked.

"Bitch."

Heart grinned widely, "mama's boy."

After a good laugh the group made their way towards their respectful theatre, meanwhile Heart looked around at all the people.

"Looking for someone?" Jackson enquired from behind her.

"Yeah…I am. Someone's meeting me here…but I can't find him."

"Wait a minute, you're meeting a boy here…when you've got six… well five not including James here with you." Mellish spoke incredulously.

"Yes, Mellish," Heart spoke, absentmindedly patting her friend's hand, "in fact he goes to another school."

"Where the hell did you meet him?"

"At one of our games… Oh fuck it." Heart growled, pulling out her cell and sending a quick text to this mystery person, then slipped it away before anyone could see it.

"Where the hell is he…AAAHHH," Heart began but ended in a wail when a pair of hands griped her hips from behind and put pressure on them.

She jumped out of the way from the grasping hands and turned around quickly, only to face a _boy_ of average height with his hair covering his eyes and a tuque on his head. He wore a long sleeved shirt and baggy t-shirt over it and a pair of baggy jeans and converse.

"Hey…Sam," Heart grinned giving him a hug.

"Yeah… uh sorry I was late…me and my sister got into a fight over the car… mom had to settle it or it would have gotten ugly." His low voice came out.

Heart grinned, _very good._

"That's okay, oldest always wins right?"

"Yeah."

Heart gave him a smile then turned to the rest of her friends, wrapping his hand in hers.

"Guys, this is Sam. He goes to Lakeview in the beaches. Sam…these are the guys. That's my dumbass twin, James." She said, nodding to her brother who was glaring pointedly at their clasped hands.

"That's Jackson, and Reiben. The pair that look like Dumb and Dumber are Mellish and Caparzo and that's Wade." Heart introduced half heartedly.

The only one to pipe up a greeting was Wade, "Hey Sam."

Sam gave a slight smile and a nod in everyone's direction.

"What are we going to see anyways?" Heart jumped in before the silence got even more awkward.

"Didn't you look at your ticket yet?" Reiben asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, because James hasn't given it to me yet!" Heart growled, "James, give me my damn ticket." She continued, making her way over to her brother when Sam pulled her back.

"Easy tiger, we'll be going in soon anyways."

"What are we going to see?"

"Wow, Heart. You really are blonde." Sam chuckled before taking her by the shoulders and turning her around to face the poster beside the theatre they'd be going into.

Heart stared at it a moment before it processed, "…A Haunting in Connecticut?" She took a deep breath before turning back to her brother, "You're an asshole. Making me go see a Horror movie, don't you remember the last time you forced me to watch one?"

James gave a shit eating grin, "Yeah, a Nightmare on Elm Street. You wouldn't sleep for weeks."

"Do you blame me? A burnt creeper that molested children could come into my dream and kill me!"

Sam started laughing, "She really did that?"

"Oh yeah, she kept everyone up cause she didn't wanna be the only one up."

Sam looked at his "date" and smirked.

"What!? I really hate horror movies; they scare the crap out of me! I hate the things that jump out at you."

"Well…I hear that this one's packed full of things that jump at you…that's what my friends said anyways."

"Great…" Heart groaned, "I hope your hand is functional after the movie, Sam."

Sam laughed, "C'mon, we should go grab our seats, the show should be starting soon."

Heart grinned, "Let the fun begin." She then entwined her fingers with Sam's and the two led the way inside, completely oblivious to the silent death glares aimed at their connected hands.

Heart and Sam chose a pair of seats slightly higher than the middle, and Heart shooed the rest of the boys away, telling them to find somewhere else to sit. James, Rieben and surprisingly Jackson walked off grumbling, and the other three followed with less attitude. The two had just settled down when Sam leaned over to Heart,

"Heart…?"

"What?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Heart looked over at her date and raised an eyebrow, "then go. What's holding you back?"

Sam looked awkward, "which one do I go in?"

Heart stared at _him_ for a moment then laughed, "Night… the guy one obviously, you have to pull this off."

Night looked nervous, "but Heart, what if one of them sees me…"

"Uh… that's the point. If one of them sees you go into the girls…then there'll be problems."

"Ugh… fine."

Heart giggled as her date got up and sauntered down the stairs, she smirked to herself.

"Nice swagger, Night."

Night stumbled into the boy's bathroom, and threw herself into a stall. She rubbed her face with her hands and groaned then tugged down the jeans in order to fix her underwear or boxers.

"Gah, what am I doing?"

Night fixed her wedgie and plucked at her appearance as best as she could without a mirror. She then sighed and unlocked the door. Just as she was about to walk out she stopped dead in her tracks.

Wade stood there at the sink, washing his hands. She hadn't even heard anyone come in.

_Shit_.

Wade turned around at the sound and looked surprised to see Sam there. Sam broke out in a smirk, "hey. See you in the theatre."

He then walked out the door and made his way, leaving Wade in the bathroom. Wade watched his friend's date leave and couldn't help but mumble to himself…

"Dude didn't wash his hands."

About halfway through the movie, Sam felt as if his hand was about to fall off. There was no more circulation and with any luck, his bones would be crushed together. The two watched as the mother flicked her bedside table on and the face appeared, making the whole theatre jump. Heart screamed and clenched Sam's hand harder, clinging to his side with the other and buried her head into his clothes.

"Ow." He muttered teasingly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He grinned.

_Meanwhile…_

The three boys in the middle were closely watching the pair below them, completely forgetting the movie they were supposed to be watching. In fact, they had been watching them for the entire show, stealthily analysing their every move.

"I don't like this," Jackson stated bluntly.

"Neither do I," James agreed, his arms crossed against his chest.

"What makes him so special; I mean…she's got a whole bunch of guys here. Why does she need another one?" Reiben snapped from the other side of James.

"I don't know man. No one knows what she's thinking anymore."

The three of them sat in the exact same position, like three ducks floating side by side in a pond. After studying Jackson for a while, James leaned over, "You like her…don't you?"

Jackson shook himself, "what? Like who?"

"My sister," James grinned.

Jackson shrunk into his seat a little, "yeah…I do." He then tensed up, preparing for some sort of physical abuse, when none came he cracked open an eye to find James shaking with laughter.

"Jeeze Jackson, don't worry. I'm cool with that, better you than some asshole I don't know, right?"

"Heh, yeah. Yeah I guess so." Jackson spoke in a relieved tone, his voice coming down from the high octave it had gained.

"Damn it! Look at that, look at _that_." Reiben growled, pointing down to the pair.

The three watched as the _boy_ that Heart was with wrapped his arms around her, and she snuggled up to his side.

"Hey, _HEY_. Get your hands off of her, buddy." James whispered loudly.

"You're getting a little close there. Ever heard of personal space." Reiben added hotly.

Sam turned around, partially because of the sounds of irritation from others around them and partially from the loud whispers coming from up top. He looked up and found three of the boys watching them; the one called Wade sat with his face in his hands beside that Jackson guy.

"Yeah you. Yeah, we're talking to you. Don't touch my sister." James whispered viciously.

Sam smirked and promptly stuck his tongue out, turning around to face the movie.

The three boys' jaws dropped.

"Did you see that?" Reiben gasped.

"He did not just do that." Jackson growled.

"That sum'bitch stuck his tongue out at me." James hissed.

The three boys looked at each other, anger boiling up inside all three of them.

"I'm gonna kick his ass." James huffed.

"We'll all get him."

"Yeah, we'll tag team him, and kick his ass."

"I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't shut up!" A random voice called out loudly.

The three boys shrunk into their seats, looking around slightly. Wade looked down at his three friends and shook his head, laughing.

Another half an hour later the movie had ended, Heart and Sam hightailed it out of there, beating the crowd because they both knew how much of a bitch it was when you got caught behind a big fat guy who decided to _waddle_ down the stairs and take his sweet time.

The two waited outside in the lobby, pulling off the boyfriend and girlfriend look. Heart and Sam had their hands clasped on either side of them, Heart leaning into Sam's front, pretending to laugh at something he had just said, out of the corner of their eyes they watched as the guys spilled out and as they zeroed in on them, and then as they came towards them.

"Here they come…" Sam smirked.

Heart looked at him and snorted, pressing her forehead against his chest.

"Well, that was something in there. I guess you're one of those guys who can't keep their hands to themselves on a first date." James snapped, stalking towards the two.

Sam raised his hands, "hey look man, no harm no foul. Okay?"

"No, you listen to me. I didn't enjoy watching as a guy got all touchy with my sister, okay…man?"

"No body said you had to _watch_ me James." Heart growled, stepping forward.

James glared at his sister, "you hush."

"Excuse me." Heart hissed, taking another step forward, getting into her brothers personal space.

"Hey, I'm sure you can have a sibling fight at home. There's no place for that in public." Sam stated, grabbing at Heart.

James along with Reiben and Jackson glared at the boy pulling at their friend, or in Jackson's case…crush.

"Now…" Sam trailed off, stepping forward and facing James dead on, "as for kicking my ass…" he trailed off again, pulling his tuque off. "When's that gonna happen?" he continued, his voice changing into a softer one, but not any less threatening.

James's jaw dropped, "Night?"

"Sorry _Sam_," Heart grinned, coming up beside her, placing her hand on her arm, "I didn't realise he'd be such a prick."

"That's okay _babe_," Night said straight faced, still staring at James, "I figured he would be from the beginning."

James looked down at his sister, "did you two plan this?"

Heart giggled evilly, "spontaneously."

"Can I go home now? These boxers are riding up my ass again," Night groaned.

Heart snorted, "sure." She then grabbed her friends hand and pulled her ahead of the group.

The guys watched as the two walked away, slightly stunned at what had happened, and even more so when they realised that they just got pranked big time.

Mellish turned to Caparzo, "you owe me ten bucks."

"Shit."


	9. The Bat Cave Jam

Chapter nine: The bat cave Jam

"Okay…Let's take it from the top."

The band grumbled as they ran through the same song for about the fifth time. Oddly enough, Night was more of a drill sergeant rather than a lead vocalist, and the majority of the band…no…the entire band was scared to oppose any of her _orders_.

The first few chords rang through the garage, slowly getting faster and harsher with every note. Lead and base guitars soon struck their peak, and the song kicked off.

"Now the damage has been done and this machine has begun on a path of destruction we need the medicine to reverse what's been done before this disease has destroyed everything we know." Night sang into the microphone, eyes closed.

"Everything we know." The band chorused after.

"All we need is a reason," Night's voice hummed.

"All we need is a reason," The rest of the band echoed again.

"All we need is right here inside us-," Night continued but was cut off.

"With our weapons drawn, and all our resources gone." Heart burst out, exploding into the room with her usual loud entrance.

"What the fuck, Heart?"

"Goddamn it, now we have to do it all over again." Duke moaned, his head falling back towards the ceiling.

"Hi guys!" She grinned brightly.

"You're late and you interrupt?" Night growled.

Heart completely ignored her friend's statement and followed with her own. "Night, I wanna show you something."

"We're in the middle of practice, can't it wait?" Night practically fumed at the ears.

"Ahh you know this song backwards and forwards…even _I_ do." Heart giggled, waving her hand dismissively.

Night sighed, "alright, hurry up. We got things to touch up."

Heart grinned widely and skipped over to the couches, careful not to bump the laptop she carried with her. She squeezed her butt between Jackson and Reiben and opened her laptop. The machine made a humming noise and then proceeded to thrum until the front screen appeared. In fact, if anyone didn't know any better they would have thought it was going to explode.

"Okay, so last night when I was _supposed_ to be writing up my Artists statement…heh which I didn't finish…"

"Would you get on with it, if you're going to babble on about it then-."

"Can I finish?" Heart stated bluntly, giving her friend a blank look.

Night made a hand gesture telling Heart to proceed.

"Okay." She sighed, "So, last night when I was supposed to be doing my Artists statement I was actually fiddling with this contraption and I found a program that might become of some interest to you." Heart spoke, clicking a few shortcuts after her front screen decided to appear after a lengthy period of humming and blackness.

"What is it?"

"Pass me that…thingy there." Heart spoke, her eyes on the screen but her hand waved in the direction of the band equipment.

"…What, the mic?"

Heart looked up, "if that's what you call it. Yes."

"Oh my god." Night rolled her eyes, sighing in disbelief at her friend's lack of knowledge.

"Unplugged, please."

Night unplugged her beloved microphone and handed it to her technology illiterate friend.

"Good…very good. Now I'll just plug this part into this…plug. If I can grab it. Ah ha, there you are you little fucker. Now we'll plug that chord into that hole…and voila we have connection."

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Reiben asked, peering over the small girls shoulder.

"Yes, now shut up, you are distracting me." Heart growled, then handed the mic to her friend, "here, sing into that."

"Sing what?"

"Anything, I don't care just do it."

"I'm getting pissed off, because my friends a hyper idiot, she's preventing me from practicing and I'd like to smash her with a pillow."

The recording finish and Heart's blank look resurfaced, "nice. Okay, so… with a click of this button I will have you spouting song in techno tunes."

"What…?"

And that's when Night's voice spilled out into the room again, but this time with techno tones mixed in.

"I can give you a hint of anything, techno, country, rap, jazz. You name it, I got it."

"You don't even know any of the technical terms for any of this…"

"No… no I don't, but I know how to work it…so what if I don't know the exact terms and ways and why that piece connects to that part, to make the whole thing work. At least it works and your house isn't in flames."

"I don't even wanna think about that," Night groaned, rubbing her face, "can we get onto practice now?"

"By all means, you don't need my permission."

Night grumbled all the way back to her previous position.

After another hour and a half of practice, Night finally took mercy on her band members and granted them a break. The others that were displayed over the couches were finally able to talk amongst themselves. Heart pushed her body off of Jackson and threw her leg that had been resting on Reibens thigh onto the floor and pushed her body up into a standing poison, joints cracking all the way up.

Taking a swig from the can of pop she had claimed hers but had been originally Jacksons, she swaggered over to the still seated Cameron, Nights drummer.

"Hey."

"Hey Heart." Cameron grinned, peering up at her.

"You're really good at these drums, you know? How long have you been playing?"

"Oh…maybe three or four years now." Cameron spoke, practicing his controlled drum roll.

"Wow, that's a while."

"No, not really. My uncle's been playing since he was sixteen. He's thirty five now."

"Hm, I don't think I could carry any type of hobby out for that long…you know?"

"Once you find something you like, you just stick with it," Cameron grinned, the light glinting off of his snakebites.

"Could you…show me something?" Heart grinned, her eyes big.

"Uh sure, what do you want to learn?"

"Something simple, I hope. I'm not that coordinated yet."

Cameron laughed loudly, "Sure."

He stood up and patted the seat, "park yourself here, babes."

Heart sat down on the still warm seat and looked up at her "instructor".

"Okay so we'll start off with a little tap, tap, tap." Cameron spoke, tapping his fingers lightly against the surface of the middle and the left hand side drums.

Heart did as she was told, not completely fumbling but after a few tries she got it.

"Now, on that third tap we're going to throw in the base drum."

"What's that?" Heart asked, looking at all of the variety of drums.

"That's the big one controlled by your foot."

"Oh," Heart grinned, empathizing it with a bang.

"Right now, after you do the two bangs, you take your left hand and hit that symbol. All together you will have the sound of the symbol, the drum and the base."

"Hmm, Okay, let me try it." Heart grinned and proceeded to hit the combination, messing up multiple times. At this point Cameron stepped in.

"Here," He grinned, laughter in his voice as he placed his hands over hers and guided her movements and instructing her to press her foot down.

"Jeeze Heart, calm your hormones."

Heart looked up startled; her body still framed by Cameron's, "What hormones?"

James snorted with laughter and shook his head. Heart looked at him bewilderedly, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Am I missing something, Cam?" Heart's voice came out in a slight breathy tone.

Cameron's body shook with laughter and his head rested against her shoulder, "no…I don't think so. If you're missing something then I'm definitely missing out."

Heart nodded, tapping the drum stick against one of the drums, "oh, okay."

"Hey, leave my drummer alone so we can practice!" Night snapped at her friend, playfully beating her over the head with her lyric book, continuously.

"Ow, ow. Jeeze Night, I'm goin', I'm goin'." Heart spoke, scrambling off of the stool and diving for the safety that was between Jackson and Reiben. She leaned against Jackson, her legs curled under her body and her feet pushed into the space between Reiben's back and the couch.

"She scares the shit out of me sometimes…" Heart mumbled so only Jackson could hear and he laughed.

Heart then spoke louder, "but one of these days I'm going to beat her over the head with my paintbrushes like she's a goddamn bongo drum."

Night laughed to spite her friend, and stuck her tongue out then she signalled the band to play the opening chords.

"Ah shit, they're getting into that heavy shit." Heart groaned, her hands diving into her purse.

She pulled out her ear plugs but when an extremely loud drum solo came from Cameron, they flew out of her hands and into the air when she jumped a foot into the air, nearly landing on Jackson in the process.

"FUCK." She growled clamping her hands onto her ears and cowering against Jackson's side.

Jackson's body moved slightly under Heart's weight, but she wasn't sure if it was laughter or not. She found out why though, when he faced her and produced the two earplugs in the palm of his hand.

"Thanks," she grinned, snatching them quickly and pushing them into her ears. She sighed in relief when the noise was dulled.

"I still can't get over your fear of noise. For such a loud person, that's pretty ridiculous." Reiben grinned.

"What?" Heart yelled, she hadn't heard her friend's statement. If anyone had guessed otherwise, they would have thought the girl was deaf.

Reiben laughed, "For such a loud person, you have a phobia of noise. It's pretty ridiculous."

Heart narrowed her eyes and shot back a typical Heart comeback…

"You're ridiculous."

She then dropped her feet onto his lap, and stretched out over Jackson's body, her feet pushing against Caparzo's thigh, who was sitting on the other side of Reiben.

"HEY!"

Heart gave a shit eating grin, "what?"

Her head remained on Jackson's lap for another half hour; she was just about to doze off when a hand lightly smacked her on the forehead.

"What the hell?" She squawked, pulling out an earplug then felt her body convulse as it jerked with the loud noise.

"I HAVE A QUESTION, HEART." Wade shouted over the loud noise.

"AND WHAT'S THAT?" Heart copied him.

"Why do girls like to be chased?"

Heart furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm not following…"

Wade looked around nervously, "well, why do girls play "hard to get", when they run from us, why do they do that?"

Heart grinned, and leaned back against Jackson. At this time, all of the guys were watching her. She guessed that they all had the same question, and they needed an answer.

"Oh, Wade. It's one of the Girl rules in their Handbook for relationships."

"There's such a thing?" Upham asked.

Heart snickered, "In essence there is. Every boy that I have known has always been confused by the games of playing hard to get and "chase me"."

"You see, playing hard to get is a way for a girl to determine how much a guy is willing to follow her. Now, I don't mean "follow" like a little puppy following a stick, but how far he's willing to go for her. Every girl wants to know if the object of her attraction is in fact, attracted to her. She will give up chase when she figures that the boy isn't interested, and she will know when he doesn't keep trying for her attention."

Wade nodded his face intent on hearing the wisdom of the smaller girl. In fact, all of the guys were analyzing her words, but Jackson was doing a little more than just analyzing her words, he was also studying her face.

"Is that easy to understand, a girl plays hard to get to satisfy her knowledge that her "crush" has enough attraction to her that he will keep trying for her attention. When you ask a girl out, don't be surprised if she says no, and don't be put out. Most likely she's trying to stay at arms reach, but if she says no by the third time… back off, because she doesn't like you."

"So why do girls run away from us in a relationship, like physically run from us?" Mellish asked.

"Probably because you smell…ahhahaha just kidding." Heart grinned at his facial expression.

"It's simple, a girl runs, not because she's afraid but because…she wants to be chased and she wants to be caught."

Reiben shook his head, "Why?"

Heart shrugged, "I don't know. It's just the psychology of a girl. There's just something about being chased after and caught by your boyfriend…I don't know what it is. It's flirting I guess…" she trailed off, catching Jackson's eyes for a brief second before they flicked away.

_Something was there, but it disappeared before I could pin it._

"It's probably the sense of safety when she's caught by someone she trusts." Night interrupted the group who had barely realized the music had stopped. Night's gaze fell on Wade, and it didn't move but soon flicked away like she had drifted off into her own world. The only one who caught it was Heart, and she grinned to herself.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Night."

And that statement was punctuated by a large and fairly obnoxious belch from Caparzo.

"What the fuck man? You trying to bust my ear drum or something?" Reiben jumped, his hand clamping over his ear.

"Way to ruin a mood." Wade rolled his eyes.

Heart stared at her friend for a moment, "wooow, that was so soft. What are you trying to pull off, being a lady?"

"Oh yeah?" Caparzo spoke down to his little friend.

"Yeah, it sucked. I've ripped off worse in my sleep."

"Is that a challenge?" Caparzo asked, his eyebrows raised.

"What are you going to do about it, if it is?" Heart smirked, a defiant look in her eyes.

"Uh oh, Caparzo buddy, I wouldn't take that challenge if I were you…" Night trailed off in a warning tone.

"Why? I doubt she can do better, look at the size of her. She can't rip off anything better than that."

Night and James looked at each other and busted out into laughter, "what ever you say Man, but I'm going to tell you this. You are a dead man, you are done."

"Night?" Heart called to her friend pleasantly, "get Carpy and I two cans of pop each please. You know what kind gives me the most damage range."

"Sure, Pepsi or Dr. Pepper."

Heart gave a pixy like grin, "one of each."

Night disappeared around the corner and Cameron walked in from the bathroom, "what's going on?"

"Caparzo here has issued a burping contest against Heart." Mellish grinned.

Cameron gave the two contestants wary looks, "I'd go with Caparzo but looks can be deceiving. You never know with the little ones."

That's when Night strolled back in. And all hell broke loose.

**Authors note** **(PLEASE READ)**:

Okay everyone, just as a heads up we are planning THREE stories in this series, this one plus two others. Yes, we know, you're probably thinking "three stories of complete randomness and absolute hilarity, where does it all come from?" We do actually have quite a bit of plot that will last for three stories, so we both hope that you will follow us through Night and Heart's adventures….as odd as they may seem.

On a side note, I as LoveIsAlways has created a POLL for all you wonderful readers. We want to know who YOUR favourite character is, either Night or Heart. Feel free to drop by my profile and have your say.

Another side note… **Please review, they are much appreciated. Thankx, xoxo**


	10. Cupid's Talent

Chapter ten - Cupid's talent

It was at the point of the school year where the whole "summertime" mode was over, which means that the students were back into the regular old routine of "is it the weekend yet" and "it's only Monday." Not to mention the infamous "how many more days until Winter break?" One if not all of these statement were running through every students mind, once if not twice a day.

Lunch time, every student's favourite subject rolled around slowly but surely, with everyone sitting at their respectable tables. Populars were stationed at the fountain, the jocks over by the field stands, and the stoners under a huddle of trees in the front smoking their lives away and then there was the neutral group, sitting at their picnic table under the shade. The group sat around talking about absolutely nothing important…as per usual, only thing missing was one of their members…Upham.

"Yo, anyone seen Upchuck around today??"

Heart sighed and threw the crust from her bread at her brother, "quit acting like a fucking oreo cookie, Jimmy. It's not very becoming so drop the career 'cause you suck at it."

Night smirked, "yeah James, next thing we know, you'll be taking fashion tips from Caparzo here…" she trailed off giving a swift punch to Caparzo's shoulder.

"Yeah well, at least I ain't Emo."

"James," Heart said, feigning exasperation like a teacher that was fed up with the child who couldn't grasp the concept of two plus two, "She's not Emo she's a scene, rocker chick…" Heart continued, then grabbed her friend's wrist and peered at it closely, "yeah, she ain't emo, no cutting scars."

"Shut up," Night laughed, smacking her friend on the head, "Least I'm not a preppy Vally girl…" Night grinned then proceeded to imitate her friend, "Like no way, he said that, oh my god NO WAY you should totally like dump him."

Heart stared at her friend's production wide eyed, then smirked, "you forgot the hair flick."

"Oh yeah!" Night exclaimed, flicking her non existent lengthy hair back.

"Here comes Upham to save the day!" Reiben exclaimed desperately looking for an end to the girl's ridiculous banter.

The guys busted out into multiple greetings to Upham, who dropped his knapsack hard on the ground and dropped into the seat beside Heart.

"Hey Timmy!" Heart grinned widely.

He peered at her through the long bangs that fell into his eyes, "Hey Heart." His low voice rolled out, sounding similar to Eeyor.

"What's got you so down in the….What the hell is that?" Heart cut herself off once she looked at his shoulder.

Upham looked down, "Aw FUCK, I thought I got it all."

Heart and Night stared at him like he had grown a second head.

"Care to Elaborate?" Wade smiled kindly, not really expecting what would come next.

"A Bird Shit on me."

Dead silence rolled in after like a tidal wave.

Then James and Reiben roared with laughter, nearly falling over themselves. Mellish and Caparzo were sniggering and Wade looked sorry for his friend. Night and Heart looked at the white substance with disgust and the only one to speak was Jackson.

"Ya know…I heard that getting crapped on by a bird was good luck."

Upham grumbled something incoherent and stood up then stormed off in the direction of the bathroom, probably looking for some tissues. When his presence was no longer around the laughter from Reiben and James continued.

Night growled, "would you two shut up, you sound like a pair of fucking hyenas."

The two gasped for breath, "he got shit on by a bird," Reiben howled with laughter.

Heart glared at him and gave Reiben a swift kick to the shin. His howl of laughter turned to a howl of pain.

"OOW!"

And that sent James into laughter again. Over his hilarity, Heart heard her name being called. Her head swivelled around until she caught a pair of flailing arms; she stared at her Cheerleading friend, Kim. She was probably the only one that she really got along with out of the entire squad.

Kim was running towards the group in her cheer uniform, "Heart, HEART! What the hell are you doing!?" She yelled, coming to a stop at their table her once perfect brown ponytail was coming apart at the top.

"Um…I'm eating. Its lunch time is it not?" Heart spoke slowly.

"Yes, but we have a game today…REMEMBER?"

"A game? What? WHEN?" Heart gasped.

Kim sent a frustrated look at her friend, "We leave at twelve thirty!"

Heart shrugged, "so, we've got time."

"IT'S TWELVE TWENTY!" Kim shrieked at Heart.

"Oh…OH SHIT!"

"Yeah, oh shit's right! Get your ass moving, you have to get down to the change room to change and back up to the bus or Karalynn's going to have a conniption fit." Kim spoke in a rush, her words crashing into each other while she tugged at Heart's arm.

"Okay, Okay. I'm coming." Heart exclaimed, grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder before dashing hurriedly to catch up with her friend's longer legs.

That's when Night yelled over her shoulder, "I thought you were coming over tonight to swim!?"

Heart turned around and ran backwards, "I'm going to be late!" then sprinted off to the change rooms.

­­­­

The group had been out of school for an hour now, happily swimming and lounging around, causing havoc to one another by pushing each other into the pool and splashing each other and other kinds of torment that they could think of. It was quiet in the kitchen of the St. Clair's home, and that's where Night was situated at the moment, gathering bowls and junk food for the guys to consume.

A creek from the floor boards made Night jump and spin around, nearly knocking the bowl of chips onto the floor.

"Need a hand?" Wade smiled.

"Oh, it's just you, I thought it was one of those animals out there," She sighed, shaking her head.

"Nope, I just figured you could use some help bringing food out so they wouldn't mow you down trying to get to it."

Night smiled, "thanks."

As she poured the rest of the chips into the bowl she felt Wade brush up beside her with a bag of Pretzels in hand. At his slight touch, her hands began to shake a little making the bag crinkle and quiver.

Wade watched out of the corner of his eye, "Night, you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine," she shook off the feelings that were clouding her common sense.

When she was about to grab the dip from the counter his hand covered hers, "Night…"

She looked up at him with wide eyes, her bottom lip sucked in at the corner. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Night opened her mouth, "I…I, I gue- How can you do this to me?"

Wade was caught off guard, "do what? Night I don't understand."

"How can you make me feel this way, and you don't even realize you're doing it."

"Make you feel-, I don't know what you're talking about, Night." Neither of the two had realized that Wade was still holding Night's hand.

Night gave Wade a blank look, "I like you Wade, and I can't help it. When you stayed with me the night James and I broke up, and how you stuck by me for the whole week I wouldn't go anywhere near him. You have this…this _way_ about you Wade where you have this unconditional need to make someone feel better, to help someone. You don't ask questions, you just listen and you give your input if it's wanted. And I don't know if it was just me, but when you held me the night we broke up it just felt…right, you know."

Wade watched as his public school crush declared her feelings for him, and like she had said, he didn't interrupt or ask questions, he just listened and let her spill her heart out to him.

"And I don't know if I'm going crazy, or it's just a figure of my imagination but I'm scared of these feelings for you. I've _never_ felt like this for anyone not even James, and here I am professing my feelings for you and I don't know what you're thinking or how you'll act, I don't know if this is all a dream and I'll wak-."

Night was interrupted by Wade, who had suddenly leaned forward and placed a kiss so similar to the feeling of butterfly wings on her cheek. She stopped speaking; her mouth open slightly in surprise and her hand that wasn't held by Wade went to touch the spot that seemed to tingle.

"Night," Wade spoke softly, his thumb subconsciously tracing circles on her hand, "what are you afraid of?"

Night looked into the deep pools of Wade's eyes, not sure of where this was going, "I…I'm afraid of falling in love with you."

Wade's voice was barely above a whisper, his hand that wasn't holding hers rested on her hip, so lightly like he was afraid of breaking her, "Why?"

Very rarely did Night act like this, and this is what frightened her, of the feelings that Wade brought out in her, "The last guy that I was with was James… he wasn't anything special though. I'm afraid of what I'm feeling, I don't want my heart broken again…a-and I can't help it, I'm falling hard, falling fast."

Wade's lips tipped up towards a smile as his face loomed closer to hers, "But I'm quite different from James, though."

Night's eyes flicked from every feature on his face, studying every freckle, every curve, the shape of his eyebrows and the different coloured flecks in his eyes, "H-how…how are you so different from James?"

Wade leaned in closer, so close that he could smell the rich scent of her shampoo, "Because." And as he spoke, his lips brushed hers with the ghost of a touch, "I'll be there to catch you."

Once his vow was spoken, his lips pressed against hers tentatively, waiting for possible rejection. Seconds later, she responded and her arms wound around his neck and his hands remained on her hips. They were not aiming to devour each other, but to test and taste the waters of their blooming relationship. Wade could feel the formation of a smile against her lips and his echoed the movement, he would have never imagined what it would have been like, kissing his childhood crush, no fantasy could ever live up to the real thing.

The two love birds were so tied up with each other and their own personal bubble they barely registered the greeting shouted at them from a small pixy like figure that trotted past the kitchen.

"Hey Night, Hey Wade!" Heart shouted at them, a towel strewn across her arm. She continued past the kitchen then stopped dead in her tracks, staring ahead of her, her eyebrows knitting together and she tried to figure out the brief sighting she had just seen.

Heart retreated back a few steps and looked back at the couple, deeply involved with each other. Her towel dropped to the floor, and her mouth fell with it, her eyes widening in shock.

"Oh. My. GOD!" She shrieked.

The pair in the kitchen pulled apart and looked at her; Heart stared back as they pulled each other into a small staring contest.

"You…"she said pointing at Wade, "and you…" she pointed at Night, "together."

If possible her eyes widened even more, and her open mouth turned into a wide grin, she sucked in a breath and yelled, "I'm TELLING!"

"WHAT! No!" Night howled, tripping over her feet to get at the small blonde, but only fell into the kitchen island. By the time she regained herself, Heart was yelling loudly, pounding towards the front door.

"NIGHT AND WADE," she hollered.

"SHUT UP HEART!" Night tore after her little friend who was already out the door and booking it towards the backyard.

"NIGHT AND WADE SITTING IN A-."

"HEEEAAARRRTTTT!"

Heart roared with laughter before continuing again, "Night and Wade sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Heart shouted between bursts of laughter, exploding into the background where the guys were staring at her oddly.

"Night and Wade sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes _love_," Heart cackled evily, jumping behind her twin using him as a human shield. When Night got close enough she took off again this time hiding behind Jackson, "then comes _marriage_," Heart's voice rose for the climax but before she could dive for cover Night dove for her middle knocking them clean into mid air, "THEN COMES WADE WITH THE-." But the rest of her sentence was cut off by the water from the pool.

The two came up coughing and spluttering chlorinated water from their mouths and their noses, Heart was laughing throughout all of it.

"You're a Bitch!" Night yelled at her, sending a tidal wave of water in Heart's direction before swimming to the side and climbing out.

Heart, still laughing her head off, climbed out too and stood there soaking wet from head to toe. Her jean shorts weighed a ton and her white shirt was now see through, black bra completely exposed. Heart looked up at her best friend and gave the look of pure innocence, "I think we're even."

Night gave a devilish smirk, "not in the slightest."


	11. The Daring Escape

Chapter Eleven – The daring escape

Night and Heart were sitting upon the pair of lounge chairs while watching the boys play water polo. Night sat hunched over her guitar and strummed absentmindedly, while Heart leaned back and watched Jackson behind her large sunglasses, the lenses dark enough so you couldn't see her eyes.

Night looked at her friend and smirked, "enjoying the view?"

"What, uh yeah" Heart replied, realizing that she had been caught in the act.

"He's pretty good looking."

"_Yes_, yes he is-wait, what?" Heart cut herself off.

"Jackson."

"_What?_ What are you talking about?" Heart attempted to blow off her friend's subtle accusation.

"Well, now that I'm looking at him, yeah I guess he's got a nice ass, I can see how you like him."

"What? Like who?"

Night sighed; it was like talking to a fly with a one second memory span, "_Jackson_."

"Huh? No! I don't like him!"

"Well, what ever put's you to sleep at night," Night snickered.

"I _don't_ though!" Heart whined like the little kid that she was.

"YES, you DO, _just freakin' admit it!_"

That's when the pair finally grabbed the mass of wet boys' attention.

"What the hell are you two bickering about _now_?" Caparzo asked.

"Nothing!"

"She just won't admit who she likes," Night said, preferring the truth over lies.

"And who might that be?" James asked, eyebrows rising.

"None of your damn business."

"Well," spoke Reiben from the other side of the pool, raising his arms above his head and cracking his knuckles, "its time you two got in the pool."

Both the girls looked at each other in horror, "She's first" Night said gesturing towards Heart.

"_What?_ Way to throw me to the wolves!" Heart exclaimed, shocked that her friend would sell her out.

"If they're biting then better you than me."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"They can feed of your boobs" Night said jokingly.

"They're not THAT big."

"No seriously, it's time for you to go in the pool" Reiben said shaking his head like a dog, spraying the two of them with water.

Heart glared up at him, while wiping her cheek. "I'm gone," she suddenly exclaimed, and booked it to the deck.

Night's mouth dropped open, "who's leaving who to the wolves now?"

"Better you than me!"

Night stared helplessly after her friend, and then turned slowly to Reiben, "Reiben if you put me in that pool I swear to god-."

"Yeah, yeah" Reiben interrupted her, while picking her up.

"NO, Reiben put me down! Wade make him stop, WADE," She said flailing her arms and legs.

Wade half heartedly defended her, "oh no, stop. Don't do that. Bad Reiben," then under his breath, "even thought she looks hot when she's wet."

"WADE!" but it was too late, Reiben had already thrown her in.

Muttering to herself Night made her way to the pools edge, there Wade met her and outstretched his hand, "let me help you out."

"I don't need your help NOW!" Night said getting out of the pool.

"Now for shorty," Reiben said to Jackson.

Hearing this Heart ran into the house, and locked the glass doors. She proceeded by taunting the others by the pool. "Na na na na na," she teased as she rubbed her ass against the glass, making a wet butt print on the door.

While Heart continued taunting her friends, Jackson turned to Night, "Night, where are your keys?"

"On the table"

Jackson grabbed the keys and proceeded to dangle them so Heart could see them during her taunting. When she did see the keys, she was in the middle of sticking her tongue out at them. Heart quickly sucked her tongue in and ran further into the house, and straight up the stairs.

With one nod the two boys split up, Jackson taking the back doors and Reiben taking the front.

Meanwhile, Heart stumbled up the stairs. She quickly turned a corner, towards Nights room, but slid into the wall. In hopes of stalling the guys Heart slammed the door, and dove under the bed. This was followed by Jackson and Reiben running in. When the two of them were convinced that Heart wasn't in the room they left to check the rest of the house. Heart seeing this as a good moment to change her location, rolled out from under the bed and scurried over to the bedroom door to lock it. Reiben and Jackson hearing the sudden slam ran up the stairs to the source of the noise.

"Heart, open the door!" Jackson yelled, trying to turn the now locked handle.

"We know you're in there" Reiben hollered.

"No you don't" Heart replied.

"_Now_ we do" the two boys chimed in unison.

"Damn it!" realising that she was trapped Heart turned to her only hope of escape, "window."

"Window?" Jackson asked Reiben.

The two guys looked at each other, then realizing Hearts plan began frantically banging on the door, "Heart don't do it! Open up. Seriously Heart open the door!"

Because of the rattling the lock gave way, and the two boys stumbled into the room. Quickly they made their way over to the window just in time to see the pair of legs make their way onto the roof.

Reiben stuck his head out and when he saw the garage right below him, hollered to the girl on the roof, "Heart come down here now."

"You're not my mother!" the boys heard, followed by the sound of footsteps directed towards Night's father's room.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang couldn't help but notice the small figure running along the roof. That and Jackson and Reiben running out onto Mr. St. Clair's balcony. The two boys looked out to their friends by the pool, pleading to help them locate Heart. Night, jaw ajar pointed above her. Jackson and Reiben looked above them to find Heart grinning.

"Hey guys," she said, while waving, happy she finally outsmarted her two attackers.

Jackson whispered something into Reiben's ear, so Heart couldn't hear, then Reiben disappeared into the house. This was followed by the noise of Night's window reopening. Startled Heart turned in the direction of the sound, but then remembered her other pursuer turned back to find that Jackson had disappeared as well.

Thinking that this was the perfect getaway, Heart swung onto the balcony and checked for her friends. She then ran as fast as she could down the stairs to Night's kitchen, and decided on hiding behind the island. After a couple minutes of hiding Heart peeked over the island to make sure she was in the clear, only to find both Jackson and Reiben staring at her, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

Quickly ducking back down Heart mumbled, "they didn't see me, they didn't see me."

"Yes we did," Reiben informed his childish friend.

"Crap," Heart stood up and so she was facing them, "how did you guys do it?"

"That's for us to know and for you to figure out," Jackson smirked evilly.

"Now, it's time for you to get in the pool," Reiben stated then the two hunters advanced upon their prey.

"No, nononono. Have mercy!"

"No way."

Hoping for her last escape she ducked under Jackson's arm only to be grabbed by Reiben where she proceeded to kick and scream like a little kid having a tantrum.

"NOOOOO, I was soo close! Don't do this!" Heart screamed, trying to squirm free.

"Would you quit being such a drama queen?" Reiben's voice was strained while he tried to keep her still.

"NEVER!"

At this point the two successful hunters made their way into the backyard and Reiben made the mistake of losing his grip on his prisoner.

"YES! FREEDOM!" Heart yelled thinking she had won then made to run off but smashed into Jackson's chest, where he then wrapped his arms around her in a vice grip.

"DAMN YOU JACKSON!"

He proceeded to walk closer and closer to the pools edge, this time his grip did not slip. Heart opted for the only door left...

She latched on with her legs and her arms. Legs clenched tightly around his waist, ankles crossed and arms circling his neck. His hands went to push at her waist but she wouldn't move, "okay, Heart…get off."

"No, you'll just throw me in."

"No, I won't. Just get off."

"LIAR," She howled as he bounced up and down and her body followed suit.

"Jackson, this isn't right."

"THEN GET OFF." Jackson spoke exasperatedly.

"Nooo," she whined, "you'll just throw me in."

"Exhibit…A," Night crowed from the side.

"No, I won't. I _promise_. I swear."

"Swear to God," Heart demanded.

Jackson sighed, "I swear to God."

A second passed by before her body relaxed and she slid down his front and landed on her feet in front of him. She let another second go by to make sure he kept to his word then stepped to the side and sighed in relief.

Jackson looked down at her and grimaced, "Sorry."

"I'm NOT!" Reiben yelled, then SMACK he pushed Heart into the pool.

"FINALLY!" Night hollered in victory.

It was amazing how fast the halls emptied Friday after school, is was like as soon as the students stepped out of their respectable classroom they faded away into thin air. The boys always seemed to race to their lockers at the end of any day and today was no exception, everyday they were waiting around for the girls, bags already on their backs and they watched as the two polar opposites stroll down the hallway in their direction.

"Heeeyaaa, it's FINALLY the weekend." Heart cheered, her heels quickly tapping against the floor as she strutted down the hall probably pretending it was a catwalk. Her best friend trailed after her, hands suspend from her belt loops.

"And its Halloween," Night spoke while spinning her combination lock around.

"Yes! We're chilling at your place right, Night?" James grinned while sliding down the locker fronts on the other side of the hall.

"Yeah, you guys will be." Night said, and then kicked her locker door open. Heart already had hers open and was fluffing her hair up in the mirror.

"Why, where'll you be?" Wade asked, coming to stand beside his Girlfriend.

Night opened her mouth to speak but another voice took her place.

"HEART!"

She leaned back and looked down the hall in the direction that the outburst had come from, only to see a figure running full sprint down the lengthy hallway.

"Huh?" Heart looked confused and made a big mistake by stepping into the middle of the hall.

A figure, slightly larger than her own barrelled towards her and crashed into her chest nearly sending her flying. A pair of hands grabbed her before she could fall and swung her into a hug. When she was set on her feet she looked up at a boy through the mass of blondish pink and purple hair that had fallen into her eyes. He was shorter than average height, maybe five-four or five-five; he had longish dark brown hair and glasses. She was about the yell at him for nearly knocking him on her ass but the grin that he always wore was present and it made her chuckle.

"Hey Will," Heart huffed, before making an attempt at blowing a large chunk of hair out of her face.

"What are you still doing here?"

"You're asking me that?" Heart mumbled while still trying to blow the hair out of her face.

Will, realizing she was failing miserably took the chunk of hair and moved it for her.

"Thanks." She then walked back to her locker so she could pack her bag with the homework that she had, Will followed.

Will smiled widely at Night, "Hey."

"Uh…hi," she said back, looking at him like he had a third eye.

Heart hip checked him clumsily, "ignore him, he's too friendly for his own good."

He stuck his tongue out at Heart and she rolled her eyes, "he'd probably run right into Jason Voorhees and then have the balls to ask him his favourite colour."

"Shut up," He laughed, shoving her into the locker.

She laughed, "Anyways, Night this is Will…Will this is Night. Don't be afraid of her, she won't bite you."

Night stared at him, "I might change my mind though."

Will laughed awkwardly then switched his attention back to Heart.

"So…are you going to that party tomorrow?"

Heart straightened up but did not look at him, "Which one?"

"Um…Bradley's."

Heart grabbed her bag before shutting her locker and clicking the lock shut, she then turned to face Will who was watching her expectantly.

"I don't really have a choice. Karalynn's expecting the whole squad to be there, no excuses."

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing that you're going to be there."

"Sure, well then what am I expecting…something small or-."

"SMALL?" He choked out, "try people spilling from the top of the house to the bottom and all over the lawn. It's going to loud…and it's going to be rowdy."

"Right. I figured as much. And don't worry I already know how to dress as far as dress code goes, Kim already explained everything to me."

"Girls have a dress code for these things?" Will asked, his eyebrows scrunched at the middle.

"Well she said it's normally relevant to the whole Halloween party. Technically the girls that attend can dress as slutty as they want and as they can and no other girl can say anything."

"Awww, no wonder why the Halloween dances are always the best. I just thought it was the booze." Will laughed out loud.

Heart shook her head at her friend, amused.

"You need a ride there?"

"Nope, Night's gonna take me. She's my guest."

From the background Heart heard Night tell her, "you owe me one. Big time."

"Well okay then, save me a dance alright?" Will suggested, giving her a wink.

"You bet."


	12. Liquid Courage

Chapter twelve – Liquid Courage

It was Halloween and Night was keeping Heart company up in her room, of course Heart didn't really need it considering that she was pretty much tearing her room apart trying to get ready for the party that Brad was having at his house tonight. Finally, growing tired of being smacked in the head by shoes and lipstick containers, she stomped down the stairs to the living room where the guys were sitting around watching the game.

"Ugh… it's like a war zone up there. I lost count about how many times I got nailed in the head by some sort of plastic case and I was bound to have a concussion if I stayed up there any longer."

"What's she doing up there?" Mellsih asked, looking up to the second floor.

"Getting ready."

"She's making a lot of noise for someone getting ready," Caparzo stated as another bang sounded from her room.

"Oh, with her it's an extreme sport." James spoke without looking from the television.

Wade turned his attention from the screen to his girlfriend and his jaw dropped, "you're wearing a _skirt_."

"I am a girl."

"Really? I thought Wade was gay!" James smirked.

Night swatted at him, "I'll just pretend I didn't hear that."

Wade took in what his girlfriend was wearing the skirt falling to mid thigh, with a corset attached, all was black of course and the corset cut off at a point between her breasts. Underneath she wore a rounded v-neck long sleeved shirt, and purple satin strings laced their way up the front of the tight corset. The ever present converse shoes were on her feet.

Night was just about to speak when her name was screamed from upstairs, "NIIIIGGHHHT!"

Night rolled her eyes to the heavens and sighed, "WHAAAT?"

"WHERE THE EFFING HELL DID YOU PUT MY SHOES!"

Night shook her head and raised an eyebrow in irritation, "I DIDN'T TOUCH YOUR FUCKING SHOES!"

"THEY WERE RIGHT BESIDE YOU THOUGH."

"MAYBE THAT'S BECAUSE YOU FUCKING CHUCKED THEM AT ME."

Silence then, "WAIT."

They waited.

"NEVER MIND."

Night groaned in frustration, then she pointed at the group of boys, "you all fucking owe me…you owe big time, and I don't even know what your payment is going to be. You just fucking owe me."

That was when a clicking noise grew louder and louder as it came upon each step, slowly stiletto heeled boot clad feet came into view, then fishnet stockings. Skin tight spandex shorts followed, and then a single sleeved black shirt where on the opposite side from the covered arm hot pink ribbon laced up, showing a glint of tan skin.

Heart smiled a cheeky grin, pink nose twitching and her hot pink and black ears stood out against her bright blonde hair.

James stuttered, staring at his sister with his mouth hanging open.

"Well it's about time you got down here. I've only been waiting for years now."

"Hush you."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING?"

Heart turned her head to her brother, "Clothes, brother dear. Everyone wears them."

"B-but that's UNDERWEAR!"

"Well despite the facts, I look good." Heart spoke with an airy tone.

"Yeah yeah, let's go."

"Ah, ah, ah. Not until you put this on," Heart grinned, holding up a stick of eyeliner. Where it came from, they chose not to find out.

"No fucking way."

"It's either this or heels."

Night rolled her eyes, "fine," and then she sat down on the couch with Heart crouched between her legs.

"Okay…just come here," Heart murmured, gently holding her friend's chin, "look up."

Heart hummed to herself, looking at her handy work. Bright blue eyes popped open to stare into hers, "are you done yet?"

"Hmmm, I think so, yes…yes I am done."

"Good, let's get the hell out of here so we can come home faster."

* * *

The two girls entered the house, extremely loud music exploded out of the open doors and windows. High school students leaked out the house and all over the lawn, the majority of them holding red plastic cups or bottles in their hands. Heart and Night stood side by side, Heart taking in the amazing scene before her and Night realizing the hell she had stepped into.

As they made their way through the mass of bodies a hand shot out and grabbed Heart's hand. She jumped and spun around to face a grinning Will.

"Hey, Will."

"Heart! You look amazing." He grinned even wider.

"Well thanks."

Will turned to Night and nodded to her, "hey Night."

"Hi."

He shook his head, "anyways do you want to Dance?"

"Yeah sure," she smiled then turned to Night, "you don't mind?"

"No, no. Go and dance…I'll just be here."

"Okay," Heart then pranced off following her dance partner to the dance floor.

Night stood there and watched her friend past the constantly moving bodies, when she started dancing Night looked incredulous at her friend not believing the way her friend could move. Heart acted so much differently around this crowd than she did with the others and Night wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

_Oh this is going to one hell of a night._

* * *

The guys were sitting downstairs in Heart's house playing another racing game on Playstation 2. Many bowls of junk littered the tables and cans of pop, some empty some not were scattered on any stable surface available. That's when they heard a slight commotion coming from the main floor. Jackson muted the TV so they could hear what was going on better.

Muffled through the ceiling they heard Night's voice call out, "Heart DON'T Run."

They then heard a series of thuds and then a slightly larger bang. Then Night's voice rung out again, "Heart, I said don't RUN."

Another series of thuds were heard, this time they continued down the stairs and then multiple loud bangs fell the rest of the way.

Loud and quick footsteps were heard on the stairs then Night's voice was clearer, "Heart, I told you not to _fucking_ run, goddamn it."

An odd sounding whine came from who they assumed to be Heart and then high pitched giggling. The guys looked at each other in confusion.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" James asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

Shuffled footsteps walked into the room and they saw an irritable Night supporting a rumpled Heart's full weight. She half carried and half dragged Heart over to the couch and dropped her into the space beside her brother.

"She's your problem now." Was Night's only statement and the guys looked at the blonde girl who was sitting slouched with her hair in her face. Her cat ears were askew and frankly she looked like the living dead.

James looked at his sister and pulled off the ears and threw them in the general direction of Upham. She slowly rotated her head up and faced James and the twins stared at each other.

"Are you drunk?"

"That's the stupidest question I've ever heard you ask, James" Night groaned falling beside her boyfriend and leaning against him.

Heart giggled sending a waft of rancid breath towards the face of her brother.

"Oh god, what is that smell."

"That would be her. It's pretty bad huh? It's like alcohol, sweat and that musty smell of lust." Night spoke dryly, "and my car smells like that."

"What did you let her drink?"

"_LET_ her drink? I didn't let her drink anything. If you want your face to stay intact you let her do what she wants. And you know what? I regret it because this is the outcome."

They turned to Heart who grinned widely, "I had fun."

"Yes we can tell."

"What did she _drink_?" Wade asked, staring at his friend concerned.

"Well, lets see," Night spoke starting to count them off on her fingers, "Straight Vodka shots, beer, jello shots, Body shots, Tequila, regular party drinks," Night spoke then tried to think of the last one while the guys mouths dropped further and further with each drink, "oh and straight Whisky shots."

"Holy shit." Wade exclaimed, "what if she gets alcohol poisoning?"

Night looked at her friend, "ah, she's fine."

Heart goes to get up but she looses her balance and accidentally sacks her brother.

"AHH!" James groaned and leaned forward, "that fucking hurts."

"Sorry James." Heart slurs and goes to the carpet in front of the TV and just falls down.

At this point Night slowly slides down Wades front and lays her head on his lap, not seconds passed when Wade started to spout apologies and Night had a look of absolute horror on her face.

"It isn't." Night stated, eyes going wide.

"I'm sorry." Wade whined.

"That is NOT what I think it is…"

"I'M SORRY."

Night's body shot up so she was sitting beside her boyfriend rather than laying on him. "This is why I don't do this shit!" She growled as the boy beside her placed one of the couch cushions on his lap.

The guys were staring at the couple and Heart propped herself up onto her elbows and stared at them, drunkenly. She opened her mouth and giggled loudly, she choked and snorted on the comedic sight in front of her, but then again, she was drunk therefore she thought everything was funny.

When she calmed down slightly she grinned, "aha, boner." And that shot her into another fit of giggles with Wade turning beat red and Night giving her friend the death glare.

"If you weren't drunk, I'd knock you out."

Heart stared at her friend from the position on the carpeted floor, "I know you would." And then she hiccupped and groaned, rolling onto her stomach. "I gotta…pee." Was all that she said before dragging herself into a standing position and then stumbled off to the bathroom.

Night stared tiredly after her friend and then groaned out loud, her head falling to her hands, "I _really_ hope she passes out soon."

"What the hell happened at this party?"

Night turned to Reiben and grumbled, "What didn't happen is a better question."

"I hope to god she didn't do anything stupid." James grumbled, squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You _hope_ to _GOD_ that she didn't do anything stupid. STUPID IS HER MIDDLE NAME, JAMES. With out me, if I hadn't of _been there_ she would have done something that she'd really regret in the morning."

"Oh yeah, Like _what_?" James snapped.

"Oh I don't know…maybe like FUCKING SOME RANDOM ASSED BOY."

"What?"

"Yeah, you heard me. Twice James, TWICE. That's two fucking times I had to stop her from going upstairs to have some fun in the dark with some drunk, hormonal, testosterone driven BOY. Two times I had to freak out on her and drag her ass down from the stairs."

"And you know what she did? She giggled like a little FUCKING school girl that had been caught in the cookie jar. She, being drunk out of her mind followed after this boy like a lost puppy so he could seduce her in a secluded area where even if she said no, it wouldn't stop him. She is so drunk that she doesn't even have the sense to say NO to anyone. She couldn't say no to drinks, to boys, to dancing, so THANK GOD NIGHT WAS THERE. 'CAUSE OTHERWISE SHE'D BE IN AN UNKNOWN ROOM WITH SOMEONE SHE PROBABLY HAS NEVER MET BEFORE, _NAKED_."

Night was breathing heavily, more comfortable now that she had some of her stress off of her shoulders, but the silence was interrupted by a loud shaking coming from the bathroom door, the doorknob rattled like the devil had possessed it. Night growled loudly and aimed her shout to the girl in the closed off room,

"Try UNLOCKING it."

The door clicked and Heart stumbled out of the room, landing on her ass again.

"Fucking MORON."

Heart peered up at her friend, "oh bite me."

Night raised her eyebrows and Heart rolled her eyes, "yes, pun intended." Her words slurred a bit. "It's really hot in here."

"It's probably all the alcohol taking its toll on you." Jackson reasoned, looking down at the girl.

"Nah, it's just hot."

A few seconds of silence came and then disappeared when Heart spoke again.

"Let's go outside."

"No," Night said with no hesitation.

"Why not?" Heart whined.

"Because."

"But you didn't even think about it."

Night growled, "I don't need to think about it, who knows what you'll do if you go outside."

"But I want to go outside," Heart whined, her lips sinking into an exaggerated pout.

Night sighed in frustration, "no."

Heart glared at her friend and did her best to jump to her feet, "you going to stop me?"

Night snapped at the drunk blonde, "I'm not playing your games, Heart. Sit down and shut up."

"No," Heart growled, her chin tilted in a haughty way, "I'm going outside and you can't stop me."

Before Night could do anything the blonde had taken off up the stairs, "GOD DAMN IT." She wheeled around on Jackson who looked like he was going to say something, "shut up," she said and then she gave chase after her friend.

The boys who still remained on the couches, too stunned to move heard a drunken shout from upstairs, "FREEDOM!"

James shook his head, wide eyed and groaned, dropping his head to his hands. "What the hell am I going to do with her," he said before getting up and heading upstairs to help Night with his sister. The rest of the boys followed after him and when they spilled out onto the grass Reiben started to laugh at the blonde girl laying on the grass.

"What did she do? Come out here to just lie on the grass?"

Night sighed, "doesn't really matter, at least she's in one place."

"For now." Wade spoke from the top of the stairs, his face wary.

"Well, at least we know what kind of drunk she is," Upham spoke up for the first time.

Caparzo rolled his eyes, "yeah…the goofy drunk."

Jackson spoke from his place beside James, "least she's not an abusive drunk."

James turned to his friend, "she's abusive anyway…she couldn't get much worse."

Heart peered up at the people standing around her and then hobbled to her own standing position, "I'm not…hic…abusive," she slurred a little, her body swaying.

James gave her an incredulous look and shook his head, "okay, we're going to go inside now, you've had your outdoors time." He then took a step towards her but she swung at him. Instead of hitting him, the force of her body spun her around in a complete circle and she started to fall backwards but was caught by a pair of strong hands. They straightened her but remained on her shoulders so she wouldn't fall again.

Turning around slightly, she realized that it had been Jackson to catch her and she smiled at him, stumbling away from him…only to be caught around the middle by James and lifted up. Heart yelped in surprise and started to scream at the top of her lungs.

"RAAAPE!"

"Come on, you're going inside now."

"GET OFF OF ME OF ME…_INCEST_!!!"

"Oh shut up Heart!" Night snapped at her friend.

"RAA-," but she was cut off by a hand clamping itself across her mouth and the rest of her sentence became a mumble.

Heart struggled manically against the bonds her brother's arms had created around her, "Okay lets get her inside before she hurts herself," James spoke. So when her struggling ceased to help her situation she resorted to her other means of retaliation.

She bit down on the fleshiest part closest to her mouth, hard.

"OOOOW!" James howled and immediately his arms dropped as he nursed his hand, and as soon as her bonds were free she took off down the street.

"WHAT THE FUCK JAMES." Night screamed, "You just let her go, way to go MORON!"

"She BIT me." James growled, looking at the indents of his sisters teeth on his hand, thin blood surfaced in one spot.

Night glared at him and aggressively pulled up the sleeve of her shirt, "and she bit ME, while DRIVING." Across her arm were multiple tooth marks, some turning purple in areas.

"Oh…shit." Reiben gasped.

"We better find her." Wade spoke as he came down the stairs, "we should probably split up. We'll cover more ground that way."

"She couldn't have gotten that far, she's drunk." Mellish grinned.

"This is Heart we're talking about," was all Night said before they split up.

* * *

Reiben was about to turn the corner of the street, he had been looking in every space big enough to fit the tiny girl. He looked between houses, garages, bushes, stairs…even trees. At this particular time he had been looking into every tree that was possible to climb, and still he had no luck, standing underneath one of the trees he scratched his head and muttered things to himself.

_Where the hell did she go?_

Above him he heard a rustling of leaves and he looked up, shock jumped to his face and his mouth opened, "Heart?"

That's when a small body flung themselves at him, knocking them both to the ground, the small body landing on him.

"What the hell Heart?" He groaned and then raised his voice, "FOUND HER."

Multiple footsteps made their way over to the two on the ground, "What did she do to you?"

Reiben growled before rolling Heart off of him and sitting up, "she tackled me…from that tree," he said this as he pointed to the tree in front of them.

"How'd she get up there?" Jackson asked, studying the tree.

"No idea man, no fucking idea."

James shook his head and stepped forward, "don't be screaming your head off, I'm taking you back to the house," he said and then scooped her up, and instead of struggling she wrapped herself around him like a child, giggling all the way.

When the small group got back to the Ryan household, Night, Wade, Caparzo, Mellish and Upham were on the front lawn waiting for their return and hopefully they had Heart with them.

"You found her!" Upham called to them, this caused the others to turn and look at the four people walking in their direction.

"Where was she?" Night asked, standing from the step she and Wade had been sitting on.

"She was in a tree…" James spoke around the mass of blonde hair that had decided to block his vision.

"And she tackled Reiben from it," Jackson finished.

Night cracked a grin and Mellish and Caparzo roared with laughter. Wade looked relieved that they had found her in one piece, "at least she's not struggling."

"Or biting," James grumbled, climbing the stairs. Night grabbed the door for him and the mass of people made their way back to the basement. James dropped his sister onto the couch and fell into the spot beside her. The others followed them in and sat down, on the other side of Heart Jackson's body filled the seat.

After sitting there for a few moments Heart turned her head towards Jackson and stared at him, her eyes blinked slowly. Jackson turned his head and gave her a weird look; frankly she was starting to freak him out.

"What?" He asked and when she didn't say anything he raised an eyebrow and looked away.

"You're cute." She spoke suddenly.

He looked at her again, "um..thanks."

"No…really, you are really…cute." She smiled lazily, and poked his nose before giggling.

He looked past her at James and he shrugged, unable to help his friend, "Um yeah, thanks Heart."

Heart continued to smile as she shifted so she was sitting on her feet, "Actually, I kind of like you."

Jackson did a double take, "excuse me?"

"Kind of is a bit of an understatement." Night mumbled so only her and Wade could hear.

"I…like you," Heart spoke again, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Oh..um, I…" Jackson stuttered, clearly looking uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if it was her or the alcohol talking.

The two of them stared at each other for what appeared to be eternity, Jackson stumbling over his tongue and Heart watching him, not seeming to notice his lack of comfort level. That was when Heart decided to stop his mouth from moving and when she moved it caught everyone off guard.

That was because her lips placed themselves on his, his eyes flew open in surprise and his hands shot up in the surrender position.

When she pulled away she smiled softly, "see?" And then she yawned before sliding down his chest and landing in his lap. Finally, she had passed out.

Jackson looked down at the girl on his lap in shock, his hands still in the surrender position. "Um…"

"Well I'm done, going to bed. G'night guys." Night smiled happily then dragged Wade up the stairs.

"Hey, wait a second." Jackson called after them.

"Yeah, I'm beat man. See you in the morning." James stood up, Reiben grinned at his friend and winked and then followed James out.

"Hey, guys! A little help here?" Jackson asked Mellish and Caparzo.

Caparzo snorted, "tough luck, man." He then left too, Mellish followed and the two of them could be heard bickering about who would crash on the couch and who on the floor.

The only one left was Upham and he gave Jackson an apologetic smile, before he too disappeared up the stairs.

Jackson groaned and looked down at the sleeping form of Heart, his hand brushed over the hair in her face and he moved it behind her ear. A smile graced his lips before his head fell back and he too welcomed sleep.


	13. The Aftermath

Chapter Thirteen- The aftermath

_ Its awfully bright this morning_, Heart thought to herself the next day. Her cheek was squished up against something partially soft and her spine was quite stiff. She yawned slightly and moved her head, dragging her cheek against something soft. She stopped abruptly and looked down at the pair of legs underneath her; a look of confusion crossed her face.

"Night wasn't wearing track pants," She mumbled to herself and then turned her head upwards and her eyes became wider and wider as they traveled up the flat stomach, to the flat chest and then to the craned neck leaning against the back of the couch.

_Jackson?_

"AHHHH!" She shouted, falling backwards off of the couch.

He woke with a jolt and he too yelled out.

"YOU'RE NOT NIGHT!" Heart yelled at him.

"WELL I SHOULD HOPE NOT!" He yelled back at her.

Light footsteps padded into the room, "what's that supposed to mean?"

The two of them looked around at the figure. Night stood there in a pair of Heart's pyjamas which were above her ankles, and she spoke around the tooth brush in her mouth, which was also Hearts. If she wasn't so confused right now, Heart would have laughed at her friend.

A stampede herded down the stairs and James and Reiben jumped into the room, neither had shirts on but James wielded a baseball bat and Reiben had a large cooking pan, both of them had pots on their heads. Mellish and Caparzo stood behind them and Upham poked his head out from around them. Wade walked into the room yawning, and came to stand behind Night.

"What happened?" Reiben asked, on high alert.

"We heard screaming!" James finished, looking around.

Night looked at them strangely, the tooth brush hanging out of her mouth, "what the fuck?"

"Uuuugh," Heart groaned from the floor, her head between her knees.

Night went into the bathroom and spit then came back out and went to her friend's side, "Hate to say I told you so, but…"

"Shut up." Heart grumbled, shoving her friend, then throwing her arm over her eyes, "it's so bright."

"That's the sun."

Heart turned and glared at Night and she grimaced, "you look like shit," Night said.

"Yeah? I feel like shit too," Heart groaned, crawling into a standing position and stretching. She stood there for a few minutes then said as an after thought, "it is true, drunks can sleep anywhere."

"Yeah, and a good night kiss helps too," Caparzo mumbled and Wade smacked him.

Heart looked at him questioningly then looked down at Night, "what?"

Night got to her feet and glared at Caparzo before placing her hands on the shorter girls shoulders, "Um…Heart you kind of…kissed…Jackson."

Heart's hand flew to her chest, "I…what?" She turned her head to look at Jackson and he gave her a sheepish look.

"You kissed him, and you kind of told him that…" Night trailed off.

"Told him what, Night?"

"That you liked him…"

Heart's eyes widened and she sucked in a breath, "I did not."

She gave her friend a sympathetic look, "you did. You told him you liked him, kissed him to prove it, then passed out on his lap."

Heart's face turned beat red as she looked at Jackson, "I…oh dear." She then quickly walked away to head upstairs but James and Reiben blocked her way.

"Move, would you? Or I'll throw up on you."

Reiben took the pot off of his head and handed it to her, "need a pot?"

Heart growled at him then pushed through, half running and half stumbling up the stairs in embarrassment.

Monday morning came too quickly and Heart dragged herself around the house, getting ready at the slowest pace she had ever gone. She was so slow, James actually had to yell at her from the door saying they'd be late and he would leave her here. She looked at her clock and found there was plenty of time, and when they got there, they'd still have twenty minutes. Begrudgingly she walked down and followed her twin to the pickup truck, she didn't want to go, but she didn't want to walk either.

"Oh cheer up Heart, it's not so bad."

She glared out the front window.

"It could have been worse you know…it could have been Upham."

She rolled her eyes at the feeble attempts to cheer her up.

James shook his head and sighed, "Heart, its only Jackson, he's not gonna-."

Before he could finish his sentence, Heart had leaned over and turned up the radio, drowning out the rest of his words.

When they arrived, James got out first and slammed the door, because that's what you had to do with his shitbox truck, slam the doors or they'd bounce back. Heart climbed out after him and followed behind him, his bag slung over one shoulder. She pulled up the black straps of her own tote bag, or the "sack of wonders" as Night liked to call it because you never knew what Heart had in there. Pens, pencils, paper, makeup, a book, she even tended to carry around an extra shirt and some perfume…not to mention a bottle opener, for some strange reason.

They hadn't even been with the group for five minutes when Heart muttered something about having to get to class; she then scurried up the stairs, past Jackson and through the front doors.

"We still have twenty minutes though." Mellish said, looking confused.

When Upham finally arrived ten minutes later, they headed upstairs to their lockers and when they turned the corner they saw Heart standing there in front of her own locker staring up at it in horror, she then angrily opened her lock and jerked the door open then forcefully, she started taking things out of her bag and adding them.

"What's going on?" Night asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. It's fine, completely normal," Heart muttered angrily, digging into one of the metal pockets on her magnetic organizer, when she pulled out her hand the whole thing fell to the floor spilling it's contents.

"Oh fuck me!" She growled in frustration crouching down to pick up the littered supplies, when another voice jumped in.

"Your wish is my command," Will grinned from beside her locker.

Heart quickly straightened up after collecting most of the objects and glared at Will.

"It's a figure of speech, Will."

He chuckled at the agitated girl, "I know."

"Sure you do," Heart sneered and shoved her jacket into her locker.

There was a pause of silence before he spoke again, "so…about the party."

"I don't want to hear about the party, Will." She snapped.

"Whoa, just wanted you to know that what happened between us, there's no affect on our relationship, it's not weird or anything."

Any second Heart would lose it, "You better be fucking kidding because I don't want to hear about anything that we MIGHT have done, 'cause if I don't remember, then I want it to stay like that," she snarled.

Will's eyes widened and he held a hand up in shock, "Whoa, chill out. Nothing even happened." He said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Heart glared at him and he quickly retreated, "okay, you're in a bad mood. What the fuck is up your ass?"

"You really want to know? You really want to know what's up my ass." Heart asked venomously, "okay, fine. Here it is." She growled, taking the lock up and slamming her door shut, "there you go. That is what's up my ass."

Will, and her friends who she had seemed to forgotten looked at the front of her locker where a collage of pictures covered the surface. All of them had a picture of Heart in them and there was even a series of pictures with the words "One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, FLOOR!" written over the images, the last one was of Heart, laying on the floor. Other pictures were of her taking shots, dancing rowdily on the floor, on chairs and on boys.

"Oh," was all Will said.

"Yeah, _oh_."

"Whoa, Heart! Had a little too much fun at Brad's Saturday?"

Heart turned around to face a tall, redheaded girl.

"Uh…hey, Karalynn."

"You should watch out for those cell phone cameras, you never know when they'll pop out at you."

"Yeah, I guess I should have figured that out," Heart said, by this time a small crowd had gathered.

"You know, I've always been curious how you would deal with Rumors."

"Rumors?" Heart asked.

"Yeah, supposedly you and Brad hooked up the other night, at least that's what he's been saying."

Heart sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "you want to know how _I_ deal with rumors? This is how."

Heart then proceeded to make a show of ripping the pictures down and tossing them into the waste basket, "Okay everyone," She said loud and clear, addressing the small group of people in the hall, "as you have all heard, or heard before I am supposedly _with_ Brad Maildon. I am going to clear that piece of information up right now, I am not, nor will I ever be _with_ him, we are not dating, we are not an item. We got drunk, we danced and we kissed. THAT'S IT. It's nothing more, so get your tiny brains out of the gutter, and quit being so damn gullible."

There was silence, and no one moved, "alright shoo, the shows over. BEAT IT!" Karalynn snapped at them, and they dispersed, she then turned to Heart and gave her an impressed look, "very nice."

It was the period before lunch and everyone was in their respectable classes anxiously waiting for the bell to ring so they could go off to eat and goof off, just so they could burn some of the extra energy that they seemed to accumulate. Heart sat in Science class in the basement and she was bored out of her mind. For about the twentieth time since she got here, she casually looked at the clock and her head slid from her hand, nearly landing on the desk, there was still a half an hour until class ended.

_This is bull shit; I gotta get out of here._

Her hand flew into the air, interrupting her professor and he sighed impatiently,

"Yes Heart."

"I need to go to the bathroom."

He sighed, "alright, go ahead."

Heart grinned widely, "thanks." She then grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder and started to head out.

"You can leave your bag though."

She turned around and gave him a confused look, "but I need it, Sir."

"You are going to the washroom; all you need is already supplied."

She gave him an innocent look, almost bordering mischievousness, "But Sir, I have feminine problems to attend to."

"Uh huh, sure. Nice try though."

Heart glowered at her professor, "fine then I'll just prove it."

She then dug inside of her bag and produced a tampon which she then pulled out and waved it around, "See, I have a tampon, and I need to go to the bathroom and use it."

The professor's eyes widened and he tinged green, "just go ahead, Heart."

She grinned widely, "thanks," and then she skipped out the door. Once she was in the hallway she stuffed the tube back into her bag and let out a laugh, _sucker…_

She walked down the hallway upstairs, her heeled boots clacking against the floor. All was silent except for the occasional student that passed and would say hello to the blonde girl, her current destination was her locker. She could hardly believe the professor had believed her, but then again, most guys were squeamish around Feminine problems and as she walked she hardly considered running into anyone and was surprised that it was the _one_ person she didn't want to talk to.

She stopped dead in the middle of the hallway, in front of her Jackson was strolling towards her and when he saw her, he too stopped dead. Heart's eyes widened and she swallowed before suddenly turning the corner and walking faster than she had been.

"HEART WAIT!" she heard her name being called behind her and she picked up her pace to a light jog as she tried to get away quickly.

Her plan became a bust when a hand closed over her hand and stopped her and she tried tugging away but found that despite her best efforts, they just weren't enough.

"Heart," he took a couple of breaths, "we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk," she snipped and was about to make another tug for her arm when he growled and started to pull her towards an empty but open classroom.

"Jackson!" she hissed, digging her heels into the floor, but she only slid.

He pushed her in first and then followed, shutting the door behind him and then leaning against it, Heart tried going around him but he got in front of her every time and finally she huffed in frustration. Giving up she dropped her bag onto one of the desks in the room and placed her hands on her hips.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting you alone so we can talk," he looked right at her and didn't move his gaze from her face, she was the one who looked away, embarrassed.

"Yeah? Well real smooth, Jackson, dragging me into a classroom."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "It's the only way I could talk to you…you've been avoiding me all day."

Heart looked down at her boots, her face tinting pink.

"Did…did you mean what you said, Saturday night?"

"Well, what did I say," She mumbled, still not looking up at him.

"You said that I was cute…and that you liked me. Did you really mean it, or was that just the alcohol talking?" He asked the small blonde, coming closer to her.

"No, I meant it."

He looked shocked for a second and then regained himself, "you did?"

Heart nodded, still looking at her feet.

"So why are you so embarrassed to talk to me?" His voice was gentle, like he was trying to coax a kitten from under the couch.

She looked up at him and he realized why her head was bent, when streaks fell down her cheeks, her mascara pooling under her eyes, "I'm not embarrassed about telling you. I'm embarrassed because I've liked to since grade Seven, Jackson."

This time she did see his mouth drop open slightly, "and I was scared that you didn't feel the same way."

"Why would you think that?"

"I'd rather be your friend than nothing at all," she spoke bitterly, looking behind him at the door.

"Heart?"

She didn't look at him, her eyes remained stubborn, looking away from him, and he placed his hand on her cheek, "Heart, look at me."

Begrudgingly she did and she nearly lost herself in his eyes, their sparkle dazzled her and she struggled to breathe. Her eyes closed just as she felt his other hand place itself on her other cheek, her face now held between the palms of his hands.

"I like you too, Heart."

Her eyes snapped open and she saw the small smile on his lips, "you do?"

He nodded, "of course I do."

She smiled widely and her laugh mixed into a sob, "why did I have to say anything when I was drunk?"

He shrugged, "better than not saying anything at all."

"I know," she said softly, her hands coming up to lay over his, "but I always thought that when I kissed you for the first time, I'd be sober…and able to remember it."

His hands slid down to her waist and he looked up to the ceiling, letting out a sigh, "okay, so how about we forget that the kiss on Saturday night ever happened."

Her eyes moved all around his face, giving him a perplexed look, "forget?"

He nodded, "from what I can tell, you're quite sober, are you not?"

"Yeah, I am…but we can't just-."

"Be quiet and let me kiss you then," he smiled and she immediately shut up just as his lips pressed against hers. One of her hands snaked up and around his neck as she pulled him closer and the other rested against his cheek, she struggled to press her body closer to his and he walked forward, bumping her against a desk.

His lips hovered above hers and they lightly traced the outline of Heart's lips before pressing against hers once again. His kisses were soft and sweet at first but they became slightly hungrier, and his hands bunched the fabric of her skirt at her waist, raising the hemline higher than it lay naturally.

Heart pulled away after a few moments, and her breath came in short gasps. She looked at his face, her hands still in the same position.

She listened to his voice come out slightly husky, "does this mean that…"

"Only if you want to be."

He nodded, a grin spreading across his face, "I don't want to be with anyone else."

Heart giggled and gave him another quick kiss before stepping to the side, "want to get out of here?"

He raised his eyebrows, "Sure, lets go."

She grabbed his hand and the two of them headed out to the parking lot towards his car. He started the engine and seconds later he tore out of the parking lot and away from the hell that they would have to return to the next day.

The other seven from the group sat at their normal table outside, waiting for the final two to join them that is until Night received a text message the same time James did.

Ditched skool 4 rest of the day, cya 2morrow.

Night looked up and growled, "She ditched school, what the fuck?"

James looked up a second later, "so did Jackson…"

There was silence as the group looked at each other, not really believing what they were thinking.


End file.
